La Maldición de la Inocencia
by Emily Rain
Summary: Sakura, fastidiada, decide olvidar a Sasuke, entregándose a cualquiera de sus novios, pero nadie se ha atrevido a quitarle su virginidad. ¿que hacer cuando tu mayor virtud se convierte en tu peor enemiga? mi primer fanfic w/LEMON
1. Chapter I:El comienzo del conjuro y

Bueno, este es mi segundo fic, pero mi primer fic que tiene lemon. Este primer capitulo, trato de introducir un poco qué es lo que está pasando en la vida de Sakura.Así que espero que lo disfruten y que me pongan reviews...

Kishi me robó la idea de Naruto, pero como no sabía dibujar y no tenía idea de cómo hacer un manga el copyright lo tiene él y resulta que Naruto no es mío. Naruto es del señor sensei master genio de las sorpresas: Masashi Kishimoto. xD

Espero que este primer capitulo sea de su agrado...

No doy permiso para publicar en otro lugar ni plagiar este fic. Si lo ven en otro lado, es plagio.

F: Emily Rain.

* * *

"**La Maldición de la Inocencia"**

_**El Comienzo del Conjuro y ¿Una Nueva Misión?**_

-¡No te soporto¡Vete si quieres¡Ya no… ya no me importa lo que te pase¡Eres un egoísta¡Siempre lo has sido!

Gritaba una mujer entre sollozos y con voz ahogada a mitad de la calle, mientras, el que parecía su acompañante, solo la miraba con ojos de indiferencia. La gente que pasaba por ahí no podía evitar clavar sus ojos en la pareja y murmurar rumores como siempre lo hacían: _"_Las peleas de pareja son crueles", "Ese hombre no la merece", "Esa muchacha escogió mal a su novio, hubiera aceptado a su otro pretendiente" La gente hacía uso de su imaginación, de nuevo, atribuyendo situaciones y sentimientos a los adolescentes que, por supuesto, estaban alejados de la realidad.

- ¿Cómo pudiste¡no tienes idea de cuánto sufrimos por ti y encima a ti… a ti… no te importa!... lo que nos pase- dijo calmando sus exclamaciones.

El chico no respondía, simplemente se había quedado callado viendo cómo su compañera trataba de calmar su llanto.

-¡Eres un desconsiderado¡un tonto¡Estoy cansada de ti!

Fue lo último. Se dio la vuelta y corrió como nunca en su vida, mientras él la veía marcharse. Corría sin un rumbo establecido, pues sus pies se dejaron llevar por el dolor como si ellos sabían adónde la llevaban.

Sus sentimientos no soportaron más. Su corazón estaba destrozado, como siempre. Él no se dignaría a mirarle de forma diferente. Lo sabía perfectamente. Se había rendido desde hace tiempo. Había decidido que, a sus 20 años, él ya no le afectaría. Había sido derrotada por la única persona a la que había amado… otra vez. Sakura corrió como nunca en su vida, pasaba por las calles en donde no había gente. Hasta llegar al hospital. Subió las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación.

-¡Naruto!- Gritó sucumbiendo ante sus lágrimas y desplomándose en el piso, no importándole que Naruto y su novia estuvieran en un momento un poco íntimo.

Al escuchar a Sakura gritar y caer al suelo, Naruto y Hinata cortaron su beso cómo si los hubiera sorprendido Hiashi-sama. Al parecer, Sakura no había notado lo que hacían, hasta que vio con los ojos entrecerrados que se separaron. Su expresión de llanto cambió a uno más picaresco.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- cosa que hizo ponerse nerviosos a los chicos.

- Sa...Sa...Sakura-chan… no estábamos haciendo nada… nada de nada… solo platicábamos… no es que nos estuviéramos besando o algo por el estilo… jejeje.

- ¡Naruto-kun!- dijo Hinata mientras se le subían los colores a sus pálidas mejillas.

- Eh… quise decir que solo era un tímido beso.

- ¡Naruto-kun!- volvió a decir más sonrojada de lo común.

- Quise decir… no le estaba dando de lengua…ni nada…

- ¡Naruto-kun!, so…solo gu…guarda silencio- dijo, al fin con su rostro más rojo que una manzana. Naruto se limitó a poner su mano en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que de sus labios salía una risa nerviosa.

- No importa, no diré nada- dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas mientras se levantaba del suelo. En el acto sonrió tristemente.

- Lo…Los dejaré solos, nos vemos luego Naruto-kun- La muchacha de cabellos oscuros se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Hinata… nos vemos luego- dijo Naruto con un tono travieso e hizo que Hinata asintiera con su cabeza con un sonrojo leve en sus pómulos. Se retiró.

La chica de cabellos rosados y el muchacho más travieso de Konoha se habían quedado solos. Sakura se acercó a la silla en donde Hinata había estado sentada y sus piernas se dejaron descansar. Sin decir nada durante un tiempo, ella miraba las heridas que la misión le había dejado. El Kyuubi había hecho de las suyas, de nuevo. Y todo por…

- ¡Es un idiota!- Sus ojos color de piedras preciosas comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de nuevo.

Naruto se limitaba a mirarla llorar. _"si yo pudiera cambiar su corazón, lo haría, Sakura-chan" _ pensaba cada vez que la veía de esa forma. Esto era religión para Naruto, aunque consolar a su amiga era toda una aventura; un sube y baja; ponía en contra su corazón. No era fácil. Sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera era inútil. Ella no se detendría, no más. No había llorado en semanas. Aquellas actitudes la estrangulaban.

- ¡Naruto¿por qué?... ¿Por qué yo?... ¿por qué solo yo sufro de esta manera?... y por su culpa… tú….- aulló tirándose a su regazo para abrazarlo. Lloró desconsoladamente, descontroladamente.

- Sakura-chan- Naruto respondió a su abrazo- Yo me encuentro de maravilla. Ya no me duele nada… Mi cuerpo está como nuevo. Es cierto que a él no le importó que me dejaran lastimado, y tirado en el suelo, y sangrando, y que casi me muero por eso porque el solo se dio la vuelta para perseguir a quien nos atacaba, y tu te hayas hecho cargo de los demás enemigos y a duras penas los derrotaste a todos y…

A esas alturas Sakura no estaba solo sollozando, estaba dando alaridos y derramando una cascada de lagrimas. Naruto sabía que no era bueno para esas cosas. Sakura se preocupaba por él, de todos modos era su amigo y ella era su mejor amiga. Pero él sabía que podía ayudarle de mejor manera, mientras sus problemas se trataran de su familia, de Godaime Hokage, sus otros compañeros de misiones, su novio, entre otros. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para calmarla cuando se trataba de él. En cada lágrima llevaba su nombre: Sasuke.

A ella parecía no importarle saber que Naruto no fuera diestro cuando su problema era el famoso y deseado Uchiha Sasuke. Ella solo quería llorar en el pecho de alguien. No podía encontrar auxilio ni en su madre, ni en su novio. Ellos no la comprendían. Solo su mejor amigo. Su apoyo. Su compañero. Pero también sabía que no podía decir nada. No podía traicionar a ninguno de los dos, no podía dividir sus emociones. Sabía que cada vez que buscaba a Naruto era un conflicto más para su cabeza. Sasuke era su amigo y ella era su amiga. Simplemente no podía separar su forma de pensar.

-Sakura-chan… no te pongas así… sabes que él tiene esa mala costumbre. Ahora más que nunca necesita de nuestro apoyo. Tal vez se volvió así desde…

- que se fue con Orochimaru- Sakura sabía que Naruto terminaría de esa forma la frase. Era normal. Siempre decía lo mismo- yo sé, lo sé, Naruto. Pero no lo soporto. Es un Egoísta. Solo piensa en sí mismo.

- El necesita completar misiones sin fines de lucro, para colmo su apartamento se le fue otorgado a otra persona, está viviendo con nuestro sensei, está siendo custodiado por ANBU que, por cierto, lo siguen a todos lados… y sabes perfectamente que tiene prisa por completar cierta cantidad de misiones para poder salir de todo eso y vivir una vida normal solo porque tiene que demostrar que le es fiel a las leyes de Konoha. No tiene tiempo para detenerse a pensar en ayudarnos cuando estamos en una misión.

- ¡Pero ayudar a sus compañeros también le dará crédito para hacer que Tsunade-shishou y también los consejeros le crean y vuelva a su vida normal!- gritó contra el pecho de Naruto

- Son las leyes de Konoha.

- Naruto- expresó separándose de él- te has vuelto muy frío desde que Tsunade-sama te eligió para ser el candidato predilecto para ser Rokudaime.- dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero en medio de sus lágrimas.

- Sakura-chan, deberías estar felíz por mi, al fin estoy estudiando de verdad dattebayo…- dijo mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

- Me alegro por ti que al fin vas a conseguir tu sueño…mientras que yo… yo he quedado estancada… ni siquiera Kei ha podido… hacer que mi corazón olvide su nombre…

- A mi no me gusta que ese idiota de Kei sea tu novio. Es como rarito. La otra vez estaba como muy pegadito de Sai.- contó su experiencia con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

- Él es muy buena persona y no es un machista. Además el me espera, no me forzado a hacer nada que no quiero…- sakura bajó su rostro dejando ver su tristeza de nuevo- sin embargo, siento como si… yo no fuera suficiente para él. Como si no quisiera tocarme…

Naruto sabía a lo que se refería. Sakura había querido olvidar a Sasuke desde hacía tiempo. Desde que Sasuke había llegado a la aldea, hacía ya tres años, la cantidad de novios que, la niña de ojos verdes, había tenido era impresionante; sin embargo, nadie era capaz de quitarle su inocencia, por que ella, era inocente. La chica pasaba de un sujeto a otro esperando a que alguien le borrara las heridas que Sasuke había dejado en ella. Quería limpiar su corazón con un amor nuevo entregándose en cuerpo y, talvez mas tarde, en alma, a quien se atreviera a acercarse a ella, pero lo único que conseguía era el rechazo.

Mientras estaban en la habitación ella recordaba a su primer novio oficial. Sus dulces 16 años:

"_Las ropas estaban desperdigadas por la habitación. Y nosotros en la cama. Estábamos dispuestos, al menos yo lo estaba. No recuerdo cuantas veces habíamos salido. Pero no importaba. Sabía que 'él' no volvería. Sabía que 'él' no me correspondería aunque volviera. Solo no quería estar sola. No soportaba la soledad. Era demasiado… ¿amor? Bueno, no importaba ya. Yo no quería pensar en él. Ya no. Así que decidí olvidarlo y sabía que era la única manera de hacerlo._

-_Sakura-san¿está segura de esto?- preguntó con curiosidad un joven, el cual su nombre no recordaba._

_-Si no hubiera estuviera lista, te lo habría dicho T…to-sempai_

_Sí. Yo estaba dispuesta a decir que sí. Yo fui la quien le dijo que estaba dispuesta a darle mi cuerpo, si él me daba su corazón. Así lo hizo. Me entregó casi todo lo que tenía. Él estaba dispuesto a obedecer mis caprichos sin preguntar. Él se había enamorado de mí. Pero yo solo quería aplacar mi soledad. Pero no me había entregado su cuerpo aún._

_- Sakura-san, voy a entrar- susurró viéndome a los ojos_

_- D.. de a…acuerdo- respondí preparando mi pensamiento._

_Él no se movió más. Simplemente siguió fijo en mis ojos. _

_- ¿q…qué sucede?_

_- No puedo hacerlo… No puedo hacerte esto.- dijo separándose de mi._

_- Pero… tú me amas. ¿verdad?_

_- Si. Te amo. Pero no puedo hacerte esto._

_- Pero si me amas. ¿Qué más te puede importar¿acaso no es lo que todo hombre quiere¿una mujer dispuesta?- pregunté confundida._

_- Es que, Sakura-san. Verá. Me gustas toda, me encanta tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu cuerpo, tu amabilidad... tu inocencia…- dijo, mientras se vestía._

_- ¡Entonces¿por qué¡¿Por qué no me lo haces¡¿tengamos sexo?!- dije gritando- Por favor…por favor…- mis lágrimas cayeron._

_- Sakura-san, escúcheme. Usted… su belleza entera radica en su inocencia…_

_- ¿Inocencia?- me enfurecí. Podían decir que era cualquier cosa, pero yo sabía algo: yo no era inocente- ¿Inocencia?- repetí- yo no soy inocente, sempai- mascullé apretando mi dentadura._

_- No me mal interpretes, no dije que fueras ingenua. Tú eres muy inteligente. Como ninja eres mejor. Pero…_

_- ¿pero?- ya no quería escuchar nada_

_- Tu no… no eres… no eres así. No puedo imaginarte de manera tan… tan… erótica¿me entiendes?...no puedo imaginarte gimiendo… no puedo imaginar que no eres virgen… porque tu te ves inocente… y probablemente nadie pueda quitarte ese encanto…_

_Fue todo. Lo saqué por la ventana y mi nuevo récord fue impuesto por mi misma. Sin embargo, como una maldición de mi sempai… sus palabras fueron verdad. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ningunos de mis 'novios' fue capaz que hacerme olvidar a Uchiha Sasuke. Y ahora sabía que había agregado a alguien más a mi lista, Kei. El membrete se nombra: 'lista de novios incompetentes y récords de lanzamientos de hombres'."_

-¿Sakura-chan¿estás bien?- dijo Naruto sacando del trance en el que La chica se encontraba.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo. Tengo que irme. Se me hizo tarde.

- Sakura-chan… Haré algo para que puedas ser felíz… ya lo verás.

- Gracias. Naruto.

Sakura sabía que no estaba ahí llorando porque Naruto fue herido por culpa de Sasuke. En su corazón sabía que estaba ahí porque Sasuke no fue a ayudarle cuando estaba en peligro. Fue porque a él no le importaba lo que le pasara. Sabía que la sola presencia de Sasuke le hacía sentir que su corazón estallara de cólera y decepción.

Sakura llegó a su casa y se dispuso a dormir a pesar de que eran las seis de la tarde. Después de lo que había pasado ese día necesitaba un descanso. Pero no pudo cerrar sus ojos. Como era costumbre… esa noche pasaría llorando de nuevo.

"_No. No lloraré. Me cansé. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes sakura? El no te quiere. Ya métetelo en la cabeza.- decía para sí misma- tengo que olvidarlo… sí. Eso es lo mejor. Lo olvidaré. Pero… y si… ¿y si él se enamora de mi¿Qué voy a hacer si el se llega a enamorar de mi y yo ya no lo quiero? No, no Sakura, el no se va a enamorar de mi. Lo mejor será olvidarlo. Comenzaré a hacer las cosas bien."_

Y así lo hizo. Lo bueno era que desde hace tres años, Sakura vivía sola. Ella cambió los muebles en su casa, arregló de manera diferente su habitación; su diario era diferente; se tiñó mechones rojos en su rosado cabello; su ropa era un poco diferente, había optado por un vestido corto, cuya falda terminaba en picos y le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna, tenía tirantes y un escote en forma de "V" que le dejaba ver sus encantos que todo hombre deseaba poseer, unas medias negras y sus siempre inseparables botas que hacían juego con un cinturón negro a la altura de sus caderas; en todo su ser había un cambio cortó con ese que iba a pertenecer a su lista. Y lo más importante. No iba a permitir que "ese" la afectara. Nunca más.

- Podrías haber traído una ropa más adecuada para la misión, Sakura.- reclamó un sujeto un poco… ¿molesto?

- Oe, Sasuke, yo creo que le queda muy bien. Sakura-chan ¿a qué se debe el cambio?, dattebayo- cuestionó a la chica levantando y bajando sus cejas.

- Eh… pues… por nada. Solo quise cambiar para estar un poco mejor arreglada… puede que me encuentre con el amor de mi vida por ahí…- respondió con un sonrojo en las mejillas, su dedo índice en una mejilla y en una posición un tanto tímida en la que encogía los hombros.

Sasuke solo la vio en silencio, con un rostro de… bueno si Naruto no supiera nada de lo que sabía hubiera dicho que el rostro de Sasuke era de asco.

-¿acaso crees que eso te va a ayudar en algo en la misión? Es solo una misión no tienes la necesidad de ir como si vas a una fiesta. Porque no te vas y te cambias.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Oe bakabakashii¡yo pienso que le queda muy bien dattebayo!

- Sasuke-kun- llamó al joven con una voz un poco miedosa por los nervios que el joven le causaba al verla con esos ojos que tanto amaba- yo solo…

"_Ahí vamos de nuevo, esa mirada, esa voz, definitivamente no la soporto. Sé que lo está haciendo a propósito… ¡kuso!... Vamos, piensa en algo, Sasuke. Piensa…piensa…dile que se ve fatal…no, no, no… mejor dile que es molesta… ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso? Dile… Dile… ¡Ya sé! "_

- Eres tan infantil. ¡Naruto, apresúrate tenemos que irnos!- dijo el chico mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse.

Naruto presenció la escena e hizo un gesto de desaprobación mientras veía como el muchacho de ojos afilados se marchaba. Sakura estaba en shock de nuevo y en lo único que quiso hacer era irse de ahí, alejarse de él para siempre. Esta iba a ser una larga misión.

- Sakura-chan… No le hagas caso…él no lo quiso decir en serio- trató de calmar a la chica.

- Está bien, Naruto. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Además no hice ningún cambio por el, sino, mas bien, lo hice por mí misma. Si a él no le interesa, entonces no importa porque no es a él a quien le tengo que lucir- fijó su vista en el suelo.

- Tenemos que irnos.

Sakura solo respondió otra vez al movimiento de sus piernas, mientras asfixiaba sus sentimientos y así siguieron, en silencio a su compañero quien se abría paso entre los árboles.

* * *

Continuará... 

¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capitulo¿qué es lo que sabe Naruto¿Qué pasara con la misión¿acaso será peligrosa? No dejen de estar pendientes xD...


	2. Chapter II: La mision y

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de la saga. No se si les va a gustar, pero aqui se los dejo. De aqui en adelante será drama, comedia, romance y lemon... pero todavía no llegamos a eso, estos chicos tienen que pasar por muchas pruebas, en especial Sasuke... léanlo. ¿Será posible que pasen por todas las pruebas?

TTTT Kishi-sensei... de verdad quisiera que hiciera algo de romance. Pero bueno, revisé la shounen jump y nada... mi nombre no estaba T-T. Por lo tanto, Naruto le pertenece al genio de las sorpresas Masashi Kishimoto xD.

No publiquen este fic en otro lado, ni plagien, porque cuesta hacer un fic T-T que sea bastante atractivo. Aunque no sé si les va a gustar lo que sigue, espero que si xD.

F: Emily Rain

* * *

**Chapter II: "La misión y… ¿Un nuevo enemigo?"**

- Tenemos que irnos.

Sakura solo respondió otra vez al movimiento de sus piernas, mientras asfixiaba sus sentimientos y así siguieron, en silencio a su compañero quien se abría paso entre los árboles.

"_¡Kuso¡Kuso¡Kuso!... ¡y más maldiciones¿a quien se le ocurre vestir así para ir a una misión en donde solo habrán hombres?... lo está haciendo a propósito. ¡Niña consentida!"_

Sasuke había tenido misiones importantes con Sakura; sin embargo, por alguna razón, jamás la había visto luchar con toda su fuerza. He ahí la preocupación. Una preocupación sin sentido, porque la razón de su desvelo era algo que su misma personalidad le habían creado… o acaso…

Los tres Jounins, llegaron a su destino sin ninguna complicación, sin ningún ninja enemigo, sin ninguna trampa y sin cruzar palabra en todo el camino. Los tres shinobis se dirigieron a la mansión en donde vivía su cliente para hablar de las especificaciones y los detalles de la misión como Tsunade había ordenado.

- ¡WAA¡Qué casota!- no pudo evitar gritar naruto abriendo sus ojos azules de par en par.

-¡Es enorme!, tal vez demasiado para ser un feudal- Sakura vio a Sasuke para ver si él apoyada su afirmación.

Sasuke solo afirmó con la cabeza para indicar que algo extraño estaba pasando ahí y que, al parecer esa misión sería un poco incomoda. Naruto se limitó a observar sus alrededores viendo si notaba algo extraño en ella, por el comentario de Sakura. Pero, como sabemos, no era muy listo en interpretar señales o una simple duda. De hecho, él se había vuelto muy fuerte a su manera. Además, no estaba en su naturaleza el desconfiar de las personas.

-Mi señor los espera- anunció una mujer al ver que los tres ninjas habían entrado en la mansión, sin perder mas el tiempo, ellos le siguieron.

Mientras atravesaban pasillos y habitaciones magistrales la duda les iba consumiendo ¿de verdad era tanto el poder que los feudales tenían. ¿Qué se traía entre manos su cliente¿Era su cliente un verdadero feudal del país del fuego?

-Sakura¿tú que piensas?- susurró- Pareciera como si fuera un Rey. Se me hace muy raro.

-Lo sé. Es como si no fuera la casa de un feudal.

-Además, supongo que te diste cuenta. No trampas. No enemigos. No seguridad.

-También me di cuenta. Talvez si llegamos a ver a nuestro cliente se descubra el por qué.

-Aunque¡no entiendo cómo Godaime pudo poner de líder al Usurotonkachi!

-Él ha mejorado aunque no lo creas Sasuke-kun.

-Hmp.- sonrió- esto va a ponerse interesante.

Llegaron hasta una puerta, en donde supusieron, estaría las respuestas a sus preguntas, al menos a Sasuke y a Sakura. Naruto parecía en su mundo admirando cada detalle de la mansión.

-Hemos llegado- la mujer abrió la puerta.

Sakura quedó sin palabras. Mientras que Sasuke prefirió levantar una ceja y resaltar sus ¿celos? Quien estaba en la habitación era un muchacho de al parecer 21 años de edad, sentado en el suelo realizando la ceremonia del té. Su complexión era bastante delicada pero suponía una gran virilidad. Ojos color púrpura no tan afilados y cabello negro corto con mechones que caían al frente de su rostro. Aquel hombre era divino. Era el hombre más guapo que Sakura había visto en su vida. Sabía que si Sasuke no existiera, probablemente fuera su fan numero uno.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH¡¿Ryuuji?!

El joven, al escuchar a Naruto gritar, sorprendido abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero con una seriedad inigualable. Poco a poco comenzó a deslizar sus ojos hacia el resto del grupo, en orden: Sakura y Sasuke. Al hacer esto Sakura se sonrojó por la tierna expresión a la que Naruto le había obligado a someterse. Sasuke, quien se encontraba en una situación un tanto incomoda, volteó a ver a su líder y luego vio a la muchacha quien se encontraba vestida de una manera algo provocativa, algo que le hizo sentir como si no quería que ella estuviese ahí.

-¿Naruto- san?

-Sasuke y Sakura miraron a los dos muchachos con extrañeza.

-¿eh? Naruto¿lo conoces?- dijo la chica un tanto sonrosada.

-Claro que sí. Nos conocimos cuando me fui de entrenamiento un año después de que Ero-sennin, pues, tu sabes.

-Adelante. Descansen. Tomen asiento. Debió ser un largo trayecto.- Ordenó con gracia y hospitalidad a sus invitados. Alzó la mano para indicar que podían sentarse en enfrente de él.

-De hecho no.- contestó Sasuke casi por impulso.

-De hecho… sí estamos un poco cansados- replicó Sakura contrariando la respuesta del joven con ojos afilados quien la miró con enfado.

-Entonces tomen asiento- reiteró con una sonrisa e hizo que Sakura se sonrojara más, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el ex Rookie numero uno.

-Ryuuji… ¿Cómo has es…

-Naruto-san, estamos en medio de una ceremonia, si me distraigo más entonces el té no quedará con el sabor perfecto. Espere un poco más y responderé a sus preguntas- dirigió la mirada al líder de la misión con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Tomaron asiento y el muchacho siguió en su tarea hasta terminar la ceremonia. Dos de los Jounins estaban callados admirando la gracia, el estilo del muchacho excepto Sasuke quien solo lo veía con recelo por alguna razón.

Al terminar la ceremonia sirvió en proporciones justas y exactas el té, en cada una de las tazas. Cada uno tenía su té. Cada uno degustaba un exquisito sabor.

El joven tomó un sorbo de su té, fascinado por lo divertido que era la manera de tomar té de Naruto y la elegancia con la que Sakura lo hacía. Sasuke, no lo probó. Al percatarse de su falta de agradecimiento…

-La Ceremonia del Té es un acto sublime que muestra la perfecta sintonía entre el hombre, la sencillez de la naturaleza y el equilibrio interno. La armonía creada por el invitado y el anfitrión hace que se cree una paz interior y respeto por sus almas. Para mí, ser capaz de entender esto hace que el té adquiera un sabor en el cual se pueda sentir la vida en el interior. Además, beber el té hace que se calmen los nervios, la ansiedad y el enojo, para dar paso a un estado de relajación. Especialmente cuando se acaba de hacer ejercicio. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas Sasuke-kun?

-No me gusta el té- renegó

-Ya veo. Mis disculpas al joven. Pero pensé que en Konoha tomaban té.

-No a todos nos gustan las cosas dulces.- se defendió

-En la Ceremonia del Té, para lograr el estado máximo de armonía, no se hace uso del azúcar. Además, el rechazar una petición de hospitalidad que el anfitrión le hace al invitado de la Ceremonia del Té, carece de gratitud. Por lo tanto, puedes hacerme sentir mal y tu estancia estará reducida a mis rechazos y descortesía. Así que, al menos, tiene que darle un sorbo a su té.- regañó al muchacho con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Hmp

_"Es un bastardo. Mal nacido"_

Sasuke se estaba muriendo por dentro. Definitivamente esta iba a ser una misión muy larga. Sin decir algo, decidió, al menos, tomar un sorbo de su té para nada más complacer el gusto de su caprichoso anfitrión. Pero, para la desgracia de su orgullo, el té tenía un sabor especial el cual no pudo dejar de tomarse hasta acabárselo, ante la mirada y sonrisa del joven "Señorito". Cosa que a Sasuke, no le hizo gracia.

-¿En donde se conocieron Naruto y usted?- Sakura no pudo retener su curiosidad.

-Él arribó por estos parajes, hace ya, algún tiempo. Se encontraba entrenando. Naruto-san me enseñó varias lecciones de la vida, pueda que parezca un muchacho desequilibrado, tardo y un tanto hablador- dijo con su típica sonrisa amable.

-¡A quien le dices tardo¡Ryuuji!

-Ja, Ja, Ja…, Acepta mis disculpas. No pude evitarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas esas especificaciones de su ser, me parece una persona muy madura en la cual puedo confiar.

"_¿ehhh? No creo que lo diga en verdad… ¡Shannaro!... aunque, se mira lindo. Ryuuji-san es muy propio y educado Parece que sea una buena persona… Buenísima persona… Buenísimo… ¡Kyaaaa¡Shannaro!" _

-En fin, Ryuuji y yo nos conocimos cuando sus guardias me atraparon por pensar que yo era un intruso y que su vida corría peligro…

-¿eh? Entonces¿tu ya conocías este lugar?, no entiendo, porque te vi muy sorprendido al entrar- pregunto extrañada.

-Yo no conocí esta mansión, Sakura-chan. De hecho solo conocí una casa que él tiene en un pueblo cerca de aquí. Esa casa un poco grande, pero esta casa es enorme.

-Lo que no sé, es porqué usted tiene este tipo de lujos si su rango como Feudal no le permite mucho.

-¡Sasuke-kun¡No puedes preguntarle eso tan directamente!- Murmuró Sakura en tono de regaño. Este hizo que Ryuuji se alertara y percibiera lo que le había dicho.

-Réstele importancia Sakura-san, su curiosidad es inevitable, ya que, con mucha razón, mi familia tiene mucho en su poder.

-A menos que se esté haciendo algo fuera de la ley- expuso, Sasuke tratando de encontrar algún punto débil en el chico.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamó Sakura por la actitud infantil de su compañero.

Ryuuji sonrió aún más. Quiso reír con fuerza, pero su educación se opuso al hecho y contuvo su carcajada.

-Disculpe a mi compañero. Su vida es una total tragedia. Nunca ha podido vivir en paz- explicó un tanto sarcástica a Ryuuji, quien solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡Sasuke baka! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…- Naruto se revolcó en el suelo por la broma de su amiga.

"_¡no puede ser que hasta Sakura se esté poniendo en mi contra!"_

-Bueno, les explicaré su misión y talvez esto sosiegue sus preguntas. Pero antes de dar paso a eso, quiero… no. Necesito saber su nombre completo, mi querida dama- dirigió su vista a Sakura quien le miró con una mezcla de asombro y timidez; otros le miraron con desprecio y fastidio; y el otro, se limitó a mirar la escena.

-Haruno Sakura desu- Ryuuji, quien se había fijado en la chica desde que llegó, se asombró por el nombre de la chica.

-¿Alguna vez le han dicho que su nombre es el más sublime que alguien ha podido escuchar?... Haruno Sakura… La primavera de la flor de cerezo. Casi tan perfecto, como usted- volvió a sonreír cosa que para Sakura no pasó inadvertida con nerviosismo, su mano izquierda tomaba su cabello y lo pasaba atrás de su oreja repetidas veces; y con la otra jugaba con la falda de su vestido.

-Entonces, Ryuuji, el baka que se encuentra ahí se llam…

-Él no se superpone a mis intereses –interrumpió

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Preguntó Sasuke enojado por su insulto.

-No lo dije en ningún mal sentido, Sasuke-kun. Lo dije como hombre. Y como tal, mis deseos se encuentran posados en cierta flor de primavera- dicho esto, miró a Sakura de reojo.

"_¡Esto es estúpido! Calma, Sasuke. Sakura no es tan tonta. Además, recuerda lo que te dijo cuando te fuiste. No es posible que se fije en un hablador. No. Ten por seguro que se dará cuenta que es una chica molesta y no la va a soportar."_

-¡Oe¡baka Sasuke¿Estás bien?... ¡oe!... ¡oe!…'ttebayo!- Sasuke no respondía.

-Bueno, entonces déjenme explayarme en su misión.

-Los demás se dispusieron a escuchar. Era su trabajo después de todo.

-Mi nombre es Nakamura Ryuuji. Soy heredero de todo cuanto posee mi familia. Sin embargo, desde hace algún tiempo se ha querido desvelar ante el público ciertas anomalías en la conducta de algunos parientes míos para detener la transferencia de lo que vamos a heredar. La razón por la que exigí a Godaime-sama el envío de Jounins es porque, como sabrán, en familias que gozan de las maravillas del dinero pueden pagar por todo lo que desean. Matar es una de esas razones.

-¿Qué tipo anomalías existen?- curioseó Sakura.

-Mi cobardía no me deja expresarme de una manera mejor; pero, necesito que mi hermana sea vigilada constantemente.

-Así que tú no eres nuestro cliente directo¿verdad?

-Supone correctamente, Sasuke-kun. Debo confesar que fui yo quien sugirió que el líder de esta misión fuera Naruto-san, ya que dispongo de su facilidad y apertura para exponer sus puntos.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- le preguntó, el niño travieso, murmurando a Sakura.

-Quiso decir que tienes facilidad para hablar mucho y actuar poco-dijo mientras Naruto llenaba sus mejillas con aire.

-Mi hermana tiene que contraer matrimonio, sin embargo, yo no di mi aprobación a su relación. mi pensamiento alberga un vaticinio en el cual, el muchacho quiere utilizarla para cumplir sus objetivos egoístas. Sospecho que va en busca de una fortuna. Como hijos herederos que somos, nuestro ingreso diario se duplica. Quien se case primero tendrá la riqueza y unas mansiones más. Por supuesto, yo no he encontrado a la persona indicada, aunque podría estar enfrente de mi.- insinuó sin mirar a Sakura- Aunque no quiero atar mi vida a otra persona aún. Para serles sinceros no me interesa la herencia, ni la riqueza. Mas existen otras personas que no piensa igual. Al desear descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de esa persona, mi curiosidad puede costarme mi propia cabeza. Es por eso que dos de ustedes, a quienes dispondré de todo mi personal, velarán por mi bienestar; una persona se dedicará a que mi hermana entre en razón y comprenda que no es necesario que arruine su vida de esa manera. Por eso, he decidido firmar este acuerdo para que ella herede todo cuanto quiera.- dijo enseñando un pergamino.

-Pero¿Qué anomalías hay en tu familia?- preguntó Sasuke.

Al escucharle, dudó en responderle, solo después de un largo suspiro, contestó:

-Existen rumores, de que mi hermana está teniendo uso descontrolado de sustancias dañinas. Entre ellos un afrodisíaco elaborado con esencias de frutas exóticas y flores tropicales. Esta sustancia es difícil de encontrar. Los exponentes de mi familia sospechan que mi hermana ha hecho uso de su cuerpo para saciar sus necesidades carnales con varios de nuestros súbditos. He inclusive con su prometido. Lo cual no esta permitido dentro de nuestras reglas familiares.

No se sabía la razón por la cual la heredera Nakamura estuviera comportándose de esa manera, sin embargo, sus respuestas se aclararían al pasar un tiempo.

-Si logran hundir a mi hermana- continuó después de una pausa- si ellos cumplen sus objetivos… Nuestra riqueza será traspasada a su consejero… su novio.

-¿Eh¿es a su consejero o es a su novio?- Preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Su consejero es su novio.- Respondió el anfitrión.

* * *

Continuará... 

¿Encontrarán el susodicho afrodisíaco¿Será posible Sakura esté sintiendo algo por su anfitrión¿Será que el enemigo natural de Sasuke es Ryuuji¿Qué sucederá? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo...

Espero que les haya gustado... GraciasGracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias por los Reviews...Me mantienen escribiendoxD... prometo que el próximo capitulo será más emocionante y talvez haya un poquitin de drama .¬¬ Espero. Así que HASTA LA PROXIMA xD.


	3. Chapter III: Entre Celos y Heridas

u////u... Siento mucho el haberme tardado pero he estado pasando por una crisis tremenda de Naruhina T-T. Pero bueno, ya está aquí el nuevo capitulo para todos aquellos y aquellas que han seguido este humilde fic.

Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... Y miles de Gracias para aquellas personas que me envian reviews, no saben lo mucho que significa para mi.

Bueno, como siempre, Naruto es mío en mi imaginación, pero el copyright lo tiene Masashi Kishimoto, así que no es mío en la vida real T-T.

sin más que decir ahí les va...

* * *

**Chapter III**

_**Entre Celos y Heridas... **_

- Si logran hundir a mi hermana- continuó después de una pausa- si ellos cumplen sus objetivos… Nuestra riqueza será traspasada a su consejero… su novio.

- ¿eh¿es a su consejero o es a su novio?

- Su consejero es su novio

El silencio invadió la habitación, como si pareciera que no entendieran la situación. La familia Nakamura era una fusión de poderes. El padre de Ryuuji era heredero a la posesión del feudo. Su madre era la heredera de una empresa muy importante a nivel mundial. Se conocieron en una cena en donde los hombres más importantes del país del Fuego se reunían. Se enamoraron y se casaron luego de seis meses de noviazgo. No había reglas para casarse dentro de la familia Nakamura, sin embargo, si lo había para los escándalos. La familia en cuestión criaba a sus hijos para que estos fueran muy unidos. Dicha decisión tenía ventajas, muchas ventajas; pero se convertía en maldición cuando se trataba de rumores.

Los hijos de la familia Nakamura, al salir a la visión pública llenos de vergüenza, automáticamente se les negaba el derecho de su herencia y se traspasaba al consejero del hijo que había cometido el "crimen". Porque mantenían su regla: "un consejero nunca piensa erróneamente". Pero ¿Por qué les creerían a unos simples consejeros y no a sus propios hijos? Los Nakamura escogían a los hombres más sabios y honorables de todo el mundo; contra eso, sus hijos, eran nada.

Tsunade había pensado bien las cosas, de todos los grupos que existían en Konoha, el ex equipo 7 era el más adecuado para ello. Sobre todo porque Naruto ya tenía conocimiento previo de la situación.

Sin decir más esa noche, todos fueron guiados hasta sus habitaciones sin embargo, team 7 tenían unas cuantas cosas que debían discutir aún. Así que se reunieron afuera de la mansión en un lugar en donde no podían escucharles.

-¡Esta misión apesta dattebayo¡quiero irme ya para tener una cita con Hinata!

-Naruto, se supone que eres el líder, actúa como tal- replicó Sakura.

-Más exactamente. ¿cómo le conociste¿sabías algo sobre esta misión?

-Bueno, lo de conocerle no te lo puedo contar pero lo otro si: Tsunade no baachan me dijo algo acerca de de esto. Pero no creo que sea importante- dijo repentinamente y cambiando de actitud. Naruto se había vuelto serio cuando se trataba de alguna misión.

-¿Qué te dijo?, Usurotonkachi. Debiste decirnos algo así desde el principio. ¡Taku! Y se supone que eres el líder

-No me culpes por parecer superior ¡Sasuke bakabakashii!...- aclaró su garganta- Bueno, a decir verdad, mi misión consiste en ir a la casa de su hermana para averiguar qué está pasando, para hablar con ella y ver qué sustancias son las que utiliza. Luego, tengo que traerlas aquí para que así Sakura-chan pueda revisarlos, ya que puede haber sustancias prohibidas por la ley en el afrodisíaco. Su trabajo es vigilar a Ryuuji.

-Para mi será un gusto _"¡Shannaro! nos vamos a quedar a solas con Ryuuji sexy…ehm…quiero decir… san… Ryuuji-san"_. Por cierto, Naruto…- Sakura vaciló un momento- … ¿Cuántos años tiene Ryuuji-san?

"_¿eh? No me digan que a Sakura… No, no puede ser… Ese hombre es el demonio… y Sakura… Si… no puede ser… Sakura está enamorada de mí… No puede ser que se haya enamorado de ese…no es posible… además se mira como de 19 años, puede que se mire maduro pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura se de cuenta que no lo es… "_

-Ryuuji tiene… déjame hacer la cuenta…- Naruto extendió sus dedos y comenzó a contar mientras murmuraba- _si yo tenía…a ver…entonces… ahora tengo… y el…_ Ryuuji tiene 24 años.

-¡¡¡QUE!!!- gritaron los demás integrantes del equipo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ti… ti…ti…tiene v…v…vein…v…vein…ti cu...atro a...a...ños?- apenas y pudo preguntar…

-Si estas tratando de hacerle burla a Hinata, no es gracioso- dijo Naruto levantando una ceja un poco molesto por la reacción.

"_es perfecto para mi… ¡Shannaro!"_

-Bueno, chicos, yo iré a dormir, desde mañana comenzaremos a vigilarle ¿verdad?, así que buenas noches.

Sakura se despidió de los chicos con una sonrisa indescriptible, en el cual, al menos, podía verse repuesta toda la tristeza que sasuke había causado en ella. El muchacho de ojos negros y el rubio se quedaron pasmados ante la reacción de su compañera. No habían vuelto a ver a Sakura de esa manera desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea.

"_Esto no me gusta. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Tal vez si la hubiera obligado a cambiarse de ropa no hubiera sucedido esto."_ Pensó Sasuke.

Naruto la vio alejarse y luego volteó a ver a su amigo. Resignado y después de un largo suspiro decidió preguntarle algo que Sakura no sabía, pero él sí.

-Sasuke, - lo llamo he hizo una pausa- ¿Cuándo vas a decirle?

-Su compañero no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo vio. Se dedicó a mirar por donde Sakura se había ido mientras un color rojo sangre subía a sus mejillas.

-¿Decirle¿Decirle qué? Que actúa como niña tonta o que se parece a ti.

-Sasuke, no quiero decirte que te lo advertí. Pero te lo advertí.

-¿Podrías dejar de lado los rodeos¡Dilo ya!- ordenó mientras su color rojo en las mejillas se iba extendiendo hasta sus orejas.

-Te contaré algo. Cuando conocí a Ryuuji, de hecho no vine hasta a la aldea en donde lo conocí porque quería entrenar. Vine con Hinata porque era un lugar tranquilo para pasarla bien. Las circunstancias que el dijo eran ciertas, sus guardaespaldas pensaron que éramos sospechosos por otras razones pero está de más decirte que pasó. Pero ella y yo estábamos de vacaciones, cortesía de Tsunade no Baachan. Entre las cosas que me traje conmigo estaba una foto que me tomé hace cuatro años, cuando tenía 15. En esa foto, salía Sakura-chan conmigo. Ryuuji vio esa foto, Sasuke.

Uchiha sabía a lo que se refería. Algo comenzó a aprisionar su corazón, como si fueran a estrujárselo. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era la noche después de la misión en la que Naruto quedó malherido. El día en el que Sasuke iba a declararse. La noche en la que Sakura se cansó de él. Las palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza. Las palabras se su ama… su condena, su salvación, su molestia y su voz de conciencia.

"_Sakura¿en que piensas?..._

'_-¡No te soporto¡Vete si quieres¡Ya no… ya no me importa lo que te pase¡Eres un egoísta¡Siempre lo has sido!'_

_Sakura… No puedes hacerme esto…_

'_-¿Cómo pudiste¡no tienes idea de cuánto sufrimos por ti y encima a ti… a ti… no te importa!...'_

_Sakura… No puedes estar pensando en ese idiota niño bonito cara de bi-shonen… _

'_-¡Eres un desconsiderado¡un tonto¡Estoy cansada de ti!'_

_Sasuke, ya no pienses en eso, simplemente haz algo. Haz que ella te vuelva a amar. Haz algo…"_

-Sasuke, lo siento. Pero es lo único que puedo decirte. Ya te ayudé al no decirle a Sakura-chan que en el hospital estabas escuchando todo. Además de darte miles de oportunidades que, por cierto, desaprovechaste. No voy a volver a ayudarte. Y no ayudaré a Sakura-chan con Ryuuji. Me ponen en una situación difícil, simplemente ya no quiero traicionarlos, a ninguno de los dos…

-Pero…

-No, Sasuke. Ella decidió olvidarte desde hace mucho. Y cuando estaba ayudándote sentía que la traicionaba. Así que ya no me metas en tus cosas. Desde ahora, ustedes dos están solos.

"_créeme, baka, será lo mejor para ustedes"_

Al siguiente día. Naruto se dispuso a partir donde se encontraba la heredera a la familia Nakamura desde muy temprano. Antes de irse, Naruto dejó un papel en la habitación de Sasuke y salió presuroso de la casa.

Sakura quien se había levantado por la llamada de su estómago fue a la cocina.

-¿Te apetece avena, Sakura-san?- le dijo a la muchacha pelo rosa.

-¿Avena?, en mi vida había escuchado algo así, disculpe mi ignorancia.

- Es parte de su lindo encanto. No lo cambiaría por nada.- dijo Ryuuji con una sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Claro, Ryuuji era guapo, inteligente, desinteresado, correcto, sencillo, amable y muy varonil.

"_Seguramente me enamoraría de este sujeto… pero¿Qué estoy pensando?, lo más seguro que me dejará en el momento de…"_

-Sakura-san- dijo, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica- Su avena.

- Muchas gracias- respondió sonrojándose, y se sentó a la par de Ryuuji; cuando probó su primera cucharada- Al parecer tienes muy buenos cocineros, pero no puedo saber que es esto.

- Lo que ingieres son granos con leche, azúcar y canela. Perfecto para comenzar el día. Y yo no tengo cocineros a mi disposición. Los únicos que viven aquí son personas que limpian y ya. Disfruto mucho de los momentos a solas aunque a veces se torna solitario.

- Es decir que tu…- Sakura se sonrojó aun más.

- Yo preparé el desayuno esta mañana. El mismo desayuno que tus labios han saboreado. Los mismos labios que quisiera probar.- dijo tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura se había quedado quieta y un poco confundida por la confesión. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida cuando él se había acercado viendo sus labios. Se acercaba más, ella solo quería un poco de su tacto, aunque fuera solo un beso así que se dejó llevar. Se acercó más, un poco más y…

-¡Buenos días! - dijo Sasuke en la puerta de la cocina y un tanto enfadado.

Ella se separó como por instinto, mientras que a Ryuuji no le importaba mucho la presencia del otro chico. Sasuke, enfadado, se acercó a Sakura lentamente.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun, espero que su estancia haya sido de su agrado…-

"_tenía que venir en ese preciso momento, el chico bonito iba a besarme… ¡¡Shannaro!!"_

- ¡Buenos días!, Sa…su…ke… ¿kun?- para cuando dijo "kun" Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la levantó de un jalón.

La mirada de los dos chicos se toparon. Sasuke definitivamente no lo soportaba. Era un aprovechado y sabía que si se quedaban un rato más ahí su beso podría haberse consumado, y talvez algo más. Sin despegar la vista, el uno del otro, los dos chicos se retaban. Sakura podía sentir la rabia. Por muy extraño que pareciera, Sasuke le parecía celoso.

-No me lo pregunta, sin embargo, esa fue la manera más descortés e instintiva de levantar a una dama.- le regañó sin despegar su vista.

-Exacto. No se lo pregunté. Y ella es mi compañera así que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Sakura- le llamó- tenemos que hablar.

-Pero… Sasuke- kun… yo… ¡no he terminado mi desayuno!- gritó mientras Sasuke la llevaba prácticamente arrastrada hacia fuera.

Sasuke la arrastraba del brazo como si estaba llevando una bolsa del supermercado. Mientras que ella luchaba alternando sus piernas rapidamente para no caerse mientras suplicaba que la soltara porque la lastimaba. Él no dijo una sola palabra. La rabia no lo hacía pensar bien.

"_¡Qué se piensa¡Aprovechándose de ella¡es un maldito¡voy a matarlo si le llega a hacer algo¡no puedo creer que ella también…¡Maldición¡Kuso¡Kuso¡Kuso¡Kuso!"._

Al fin llegaron a un jardín trasero. Si ellos hubieran estado en otra situación, probablemente ese lugar hubiera sido el testigo de una velada muy romántica.

-Sasuke-kun…. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

Sakura hizo un movimiento con chakra con el que al fin logró soltarse. Luego se llevó la mano de su brazo intacto y comenzó acariciarse para calmar el dolor que la presión de Sasuke había dejado en ella.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- dijo la niña ojos color verde, alzando la voz.

"_¡kuso!, actué sin pensar… de acuerdo… piensa en algo… rápido dile algo… cualquier cosa"_

Sabes que no debes involucrarte sentimentalmente con el cliente- dijo Sasuke, al fin, después de unos momentos del silencio

-¡¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira?!- Gritó.

-Sakura, escúchame, él es nuestro cliente y no debemos involucrarnos con él. Nuestro trabajo es vigilarlo.- explicó, sin exaltarse.

-¡Si estamos más cerca de él, mejor. Será para una bendición para nosotros cumplir la misión!

-¡Sakura, no te acerques a él!- le ordenó alzando la voz.

-¡¿Y quien demonios eres tú para decirme qué hacer¡Para comenzar, ni siquiera eres el líder de la misión!

-¡Pues mientras Naruto, nuestro líder, no esté, soy YO el que está a cargo de la misión!- gritó mientras enfatizaba en nombres y pronombres.

-¡Y se puede saber¿Quién inventó semejante ridiculez?!

-¡Aquí nadie ha inventado nada¡Eres demasiado débil para enfrentarte a un enemigo poderoso!

-TU… no has visto mi fuerza.- sakura dirigió su mirada al suelo.

-Mientras estés aquí, harás lo que te ordene.- calmó sus nervios- ahora, no te acerques a él…

Sakura no entendía su reacción. ¿Acaso era tanto así¿Acaso era tanto el ego de Uchiha Sasuke que no la dejaría ser feliz ni con él, ni con nadie más? Ella estaba tan confundida, tan enfurecida y además… tan enamorada. No podía dejar de sentirse feliz por la reacción del amor de su vida, pero ella tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz junto a alguien que la apreciara, y que ella no le sería indiferente a las caricias ni los mimos del otro joven. Ella sabía que Ryuuji era diferente, y por alguna razón… Sabía que él no se detendría. Después de pensar un rato en silencio… y pensar que junto a Sasuke solo le sobraría dolor, Sakura… eligió.

-¡Haré lo que me plazca!- aulló al fin.

-¡Genial¡perfecto¡Vete con ese…! pero no te acerques a mí nunca más… eres molesta… eres un asco… y como ninja eres la peor… y no vengas como una niñita tonta ahogada en lágrimas como cuando me fui de Konoha, porque TU Ryuuji te dejó por una ramera más ofrecida que tú…

Sasuke no se había percatado de lo que estaba diciendo, hasta que cayó en cuenta ¿es que tantos celos sentía como para lastimarla de esa manera?; no obstante, era demasiado tarde.

"_oh no… le mencione cosas que no debí… Ahí va de nuevo… va a llorar… ¿Qué hago¿Qué hago? tonta… ¿Por qué me crees así¿Por que me amas tanto así?... Sakura… está llorando… ¿Qué hago?... ¡si que es una molestia!... es como mi conciencia… como si estuviera presente después de que hago las cosas mal…Esa posición… va a llorar descontroladamente… se ha abrazado…Sakura… yo…"_

-No importaba lo que hiciera…- sollozaba- tu… tu siempre… me odiabas… me ignorabas… no importaba nada… ni que yo…. Ni que yo te amara como lo hice… Ni siquiera cuando volviste... Eras el mismo de siempre… tan frío como siempre… tan insensible como siempre… tan… hiriente… no sabes lo mucho que quise olvidarme… de ti… No sabes cuánto traté de borrarte de mi… sacarte de mi mente…- lloraba- no sabes con cuantos traté… pero ninguno pudo… te amaba Sasuke-kun… yo hubiera dado todo de mi… me hubiera herido… hubiera sido capaz de dejar mi casa… mi familia e irme contigo… ayudarte a matar… estar contigo… sentir que te podía hacer feliz… Pero… me rendí… pensé que podía ser felíz con… alguien más… aunque…. Supiera que dentro de mí…dolía…

Sasuke se limitaba a pensar en todas las veces en las que Sakura lo había ayudado. Momentos en los que ella se dejaba herir para protegerlo. En los momentos más difíciles ella estaba ahí. Ella guardaba sus secretos. Ella lo cuidaba. Lo protegía. Ella… para su misma desgracia, decía la verdad. Era inevitable. Estaba llorando, de nuevo. Por su culpa. Otra vez...

* * *

¿Qué hará Sasuke al respecto¿la dejará llorando como siempre¿tomará acción¿se dará cuenta de porqué los celos? ... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo... xD 

Voy a tratar de terminar de subir este fic lo más rápido posible, porque me estoy haciendo de nuevas ideas y de verdad no quiero estar en las clases pensando que tengo que subir el proximo capitulo xD. De nuevo, les pido que me dejen reviews T-T eso me tranquiliza...xD Lemon hasta el próximo capitulo.xD

Nos vemos...


	4. Chapter IV: Y la respuesta es

Bueno aquí, como lo prometí, les traigo este capitulo y no me tardaré en poner el que sigue, espero. Como dije… hay un poquitin de lemon… Espero que les guste.

Nada les cuesta dejar reviews por favor… Gracias por los que me dan esos reviews que me llenan de emocion. Muchas gracias. xD

Naruto no es mío… TT le seguirá perteneciendo al genio de las sorpresas Masashi Kishimoto… T-T

* * *

_**Chapter IV : Y la respuesta es…**_

Estaba llorando, de nuevo. Por su culpa. Otra vez.

Después de llorar enfrente de él, como no lo había hecho en años. Ella se dignó a hablar de nuevo.

-Sabes… ¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele?... Me duele ser tan tonta…

"_Sakura… no digas eso… tu no eres…"_

-… me duele saber… que a pesar… de que eres un maldito… de que a pesar que eres un… traidor… un desgraciado… me duele pensar que… todavía te amo…

Se echó a llorar sin control. Ante la mirada ¿indiferente? de Sasuke. Esta vez, sin un pecho en el cual podía desahogarse. Esta vez, como Naruto predijo, estaban solos. Sakura le miraba y sabía que sus ojos no transmitían emoción, su mirada no la vería diferente. Aquel hombre no la amaría.

Por su parte, Sasuke, estaba destrozado. No podía decirle nada. Ella había sufrido por él. ¿Qué podía decirle? Sus palabras le herían, su sola presencia la molestaba.

"_Sakura yo…yo…"_

-Sakura…- dijo con su tono habitual.- yo…

-Usted es un desconsiderado. Sasuke-kun…- Interrumpió el señorito- su conducta es inaceptable. En mi opinión, es mejor que se aleje de la dama y se dedique a su trabajo. Yo cuidaré de Sakura-san mientras retoma su personalidad habitual.

"_¡Koitsu¡No tiene el derecho de hablarle de esa manera!"_

Dicho esto, Ryuuji tomó a Sakura y la llevó adentro de la mansión para que no estuviera cerca de Sasuke mientras este se quedó inmóvil, sin decir una palabra y sin suplicar su estancia. Como siempre lo hacía...

-Es un idiota.

Sakura seguía llorando por Uchiha, después de todo, ella lo amaba. El cansancio la mataba. Cansancio de amarlo como lo hacía. Cansancio de no importar cuanto se esforzara, él siempre estaría en su memoria, recordando su frialdad, sus ojos, su inteligencia, su soledad.

Su corazón no debería estar sufriendo por una persona de ese calibre. Él parece un sujeto bastante solitario, pero cuando comparte momentos con su equipo…- Ryuuji se arrodilló frente a Sakura y la tomó de su mano izquierda, con la otra, acarició su mejilla- cuando comparte con ustedes… el hombre solitario desaparece. Mi persona anhelaría tener amigos como con los que él interviene, mas estoy condenado a pasar mi vida como un eterno heredero solitario, aunque mis posesiones me sean negadas.

-Yo… ya no quiero sufrir por él…

-Quédese conmigo, Sakura-san…- Ryuuji envolvió a Sakura con sus brazos ante la sorpresa de la misma.- Juro… sin condiciones, que la haré felíz, pero si usted decide lo contrario, mi corazón no soportaría tan cruel decisión. Supongo que moriría inmediatamente.

Sakura iba a contestar y con un esfuerzo entre sus lágrimas tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente, parecía que al dejar salir el aire dejaba salir cantidad de sentimientos encontrados. Al fin decidió la respuesta y la susurró al oído de su captor. Dicho esto Sakura salió de la habitación diciendo "buenas noches" y se dirigió a su habitación asignada. Mientras que en la habitación a la que le mostraba la espalda dejaba a un Ryuuji con la sonrisa amable y sincera que lo caracterizaba.

Al llegar a su habitación, lo único que pudo hacer la chica de ojos verdes, fue dormir.

La misión se había convertido en casi una rutina. Naruto se levantaba temprano para poder hablar con la hermana de Ryuuji, cosa que se le había complicado por la testarudez de la chica Nakamura, a su vez, no había encontrado rastro del afrodisíaco, solo ciertas frutas que coincidían con la base de la sustancia tal y como lo había especificado Sakura en la lista de ingredientes. Para Sasuke, la misión se había convertido en una molestia, ya que, ahora que Sakura había tomado su humor normal, Ryuuji y ella se la pasaban molestando al descendiente de los Uchiha. La cercanía que existía entre la pelirrosa y el señorito daban a entender y suponer que tenían mucho en común. Su amistad se fortalecía día con día, mientras que la relación que Sasuke tenía con Sakura se deterioraba al mismo tiempo.

Seis días después, Naruto había encontrado algo muy interesante y sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la habitación de Sasuke para decirle su descubrimiento, sin embargo, se tropezó y cayó en la mesa donde ponía sus cosas. Con este gesto, Naruto desordenó la habitación y se retiró antes de ser victima de la reacción de su compañero sin decirle la razón de su alboroto. Después de unos minutos de estar arreglando…

-Nee… Sasuke-kun¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de estar tan molesto conmigo?- Dijo la niña consentida.- A mi ya se me olvidó todo lo que me dijiste cuando vinimos hace una semana, pero parece que a ti te ha afectado bastante lo que te dije…- lo miraba sentada en su cama mientras Sasuke daba vueltas en su habitación arreglando el desorden que Naruto había dejado – no te preocupes… a mi ya se me olvidó, que no te importe lo que dije.- decía emocionada y con una sonrisa.

Sasuke seguía callado. Si el mundo entero pudiera verlos sentimientos en la piel, en ese momento, todos hubieran dicho que Sasuke era un chico muy sensible, aunque siempre demostrara lo contrario.

"_no la entiendo, ni la soporto…Entra a mi habitación como si nada luciendo ese cuerp…no, no, no ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ella aún se siente mal por lo que le dije… por lo que ella me dijo… pero no te preocupes, ella te sigue amando…¿verdad? o…¿no es así¡maldición!, no puedo soportar que esté con ese niñato…mas bien no soporto que se burlen de mi… lo peor que ese vestido le queda tan… tan… molesto… le diré que es molesto…mejor no, puede que aún se sienta mal y pueda que salga llorando, de nuevo rogando consuelo de ese maldito…no le digas nada… quédate calladito… Naruto te dijo algo acerca de la sustancia…"_

Mientras Sasuke meditaba y tomaba las cosas para ponerlas en su lugar, enviaba miradas casi asesinas a la joven, quien había decidido ignorar las expresiones a las que el joven la había acostumbrado. Tomó una revista se acostó en la cama, deteniendo su cabeza con su brazo y comenzó a hojearla, tomando una posición un tanto… ¿Erótica?

_ -"¡Demonios…¡¿Por qué se puso así¡lo está haciendo a propósito¡Lo está haciendo a propósito¡lo sé¡se le nota!"_

_ - "Las revistas de este lugar son bastante atractivas… tienen más cosas que las de Konoha"_

_ - "siempre ha sido así, tratando de llamar mi atención… lo más seguro que lo está haciendo para hacerme sufrir… ¡no debo caer…¡No debo caer!_-pensaba sin cambiar su expresión, como siempre.

-_ "ojala yo tuviera las piernas de esta actriz"_

_ - "lo más seguro que está pensando en que me voy a acercar a ella, y la besaré, y abrazaré, y le acariciaré los pe…pues se equivoca… no haré nada…terminaré de arreglar y le diré que se vaya de mi habitación… pero le diré que es una molestia… porque es la verdad… ¡el estar pensando en esto es una molestia!... ¡ella es una molestia…!... mira que…que…¿Qué está haciendo?... es a propósito… dime que es a propósito… por piedad… ¡deja de hacer eso!... ¡deja de rascarte el escote!… ¡deja de rascarte el escote! … ¡LO ESTAS HACIENDO A PROPOSITO!..."_

_ - "¿Por qué será que me pica?, creo que… ay si… un mosquito me picó…ni siquiera me fijé"…_-pensó cuando encontró justo en donde el mosquito había degustado de su cena.

Sasuke no soportó el ataque mental, y el… ¿ataque de seducción de Sakura?...

-Sa…Sa... Sakura… No… no hagas eso… m…m… me molesta- dijo al fin un poco nervioso. O Tal vez muy nervioso.

-¿Eh? Pero si no he hecho nada…

-Como sea…no… no lo hagas…- dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

-Pero ¿Qué cosa¿Qué fue lo que hice?- preguntó bastante confundida.

-Solo sal de aquí.

Sakura no dijo nada más, simplemente se levantó y salió de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

"_¿eh? Pero¿en qué estaba pensando Sasuke-kun?...mira que echarme de esa forma… ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que se pusiera así?... ¿acaso estaba…?... Sasuke-kun¿nervioso porque me rasqué la picada?... No… ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?, yo no le gusto a Sasuke-kun… ya… piensa en otra cosa, tienes que ir a vigilar a Ryuuji-san… ¡Yoshaaaaa¡cha- cha!..."_

Sakura se fue al recibidor, para disfrutar otro día más con su amable anfitrión. Y así lo hicieron. Fue otro día más de vigilancia aburrida para Sasuke, y divertida para Sakura ya que ella contaba con la valiosa compañía de Ryuuji, el heredero de la familia más rica del mundo.

Después de que el día se pasara volando. Naruto había mandado una nota en donde decía que se iba a ausentar por esa noche, ya que había encontrado algo muy interesante. En resumidas cuentas, esa noche no se iban a reunir para dar informe.

La información se le fue proporcionada a Ryuuji, como el líder de la misión ordenaba. Al saber lo que el ninja más ruidoso de Konoha no llegaría esa noche, Nakamura, daría un paso adelante con su dulce flor. Como era costumbre desde hace 7 días, Los tres jóvenes conversaban en el recibidor de la mansión al estilo japonés, para suerte de unos y desgracia de otros. Y así conversaron hasta que se hizo la hora en la que el cuerpo les exigía descanso. Sakura fue la primera que se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de esa habitación cuando, enfrente de Sasuke…

-Sakura-san… si me lo permite, hay algo que deseo comunicarle y estaría encantado si usted aceptara ir a mi habitación esta noche. Si no encuentra indecorosa mi convocatoria

"_pero quien demonios se cree, por supuesto que Sakura no va a acept…"_

-De acuerdo.- dijo sonrojada por la propuesta.

-Pero, Sakura debemos repasar algunas cosas- dijo sasuke un poco precipitado.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun- agregó, Ryuuji guiando a su damisela por el pasillo y dejando a Sasuke en el recibidor.

Sasuke sorprendido y un poco aturdido se fue a su habitación y trató de dormir. Mientras tanto, en la mini casa que Ryuuji tenía en su habitación, al parecer la platica entre Sakura y Ryuuji no era más que un pretexto. Ellos ya estaban empezando a sentir el llamado de sus hormonas, estaban fundiéndose en un suave, lento y tierno beso. Sakura podía sentir que con cada movimiento de sus labios, Ryuuji iba reclamando más espacio en su cavidad y poco a poco se iba el tierno beso se iba convirtiendo en un beso húmedo, salvaje y penetrante. Ella estaba sonrojada, no podía evitarlo, el joven Nakamura era perfecto. Lo tenía todo. Así que no le importó. Sakura siguió con ese beso que le llenaba, por una extraña razón, el vacío en su pecho. Los dos chicos estaban pasándola bien. Ella ni siquiera se había molestado en pensar que ese muchacho podía formar parte de su lista.

Él rodeó su cintura con un brazo y con el otro se dispuso a acariciar su cabello. Por instinto, la pelirrosa se aferró a él posando sus brazos en sus bien formados hombros. Con esto el beso se volvió más profundo y el aire comenzaba a faltar. Después de unos segundos más, se separaron para tomar aire y luego volvieron a besarse. Sakura era una persona que exigía las cosas como ella quería, cuando las quería y adonde quería y los demás obedecían. Ryuuji no era la excepción. Con desesperación, como si esa noche fuera a acabarse, ella tomó el cuello de su yukata por detrás y la dio pequeños jalones. Él entendió su mensaje y se descubrió el cuerpo. La niña de ojos esmeralda hizo lo mismo.

Desnudos a la luz de la luna, el chico la abrazó y se dirigió a sus labios de nuevo, saboreando el dulce sabor de la chica. Ryuuji recorrió la espalda de Sakura con la yema de sus dedos de su mano derecha, esto hizo que ella se tensara. Con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar uno de sus senos comenzando por debajo de este, con suavidad subió un poco más y se encontró con la punta de su pecho. Mientras el apretaba con ternura, sintió como sus pezones se erguían, al igual que su propio miembro. Sakura sintió la reacción del muchacho presionado en su vientre. Ella empezó a agitarse, a exteriorizar pequeños quejidos y se sintió mojada, talvez muy mojada para su gusto. La chica ya no aguantó más; con besos y abrazos emprendió su camino hacia la cama.

Ryuuji la posó con delicadeza sobre su cama y la besó de nuevo como si quisiera que se quedara ahí con él para siempre. No es que estuviera pensando en Sasuke. No. Ella estaba dispuesta a todo para olvidarse de aquel que le hacia sentirse tan mal. Estaba dispuesta, después de todo, eso era lo que ella quería desde hace tiempo, un hombre que no se detuviera. Por alguna razón, sabía que Ryuuji no se detendría, eso la hacía sentir…

"_Sé que él me dará lo que yo quiero… quiero olvidarme de él… pero espero que Ryuuji-san no se detenga… no quiero… no quiero sufrir otro rechazo… quiero sentirme deseada, amada, quiero sentir que soy el mundo de alguien así como Sasuke lo fue para mi…Es…tan… lindo... él es un buen hombre…cuidará de mí…"_

-Sakura-san… entraré…- dijo mientras besaba el cuello de la flor de primavera.

-Ry…Ryuuji-san… No se detenga…

Ante la petición de su compañera, con delicadeza, separó sus piernas y con una mano abrió la entrada de su compañera para dar mas facilidad de paso, se inclinó para poder penetrar a su dama y entonces…

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento… pero… no puedo seguir…

* * *

¿Rechazada de nuevo¿Qué le hizo detenerse¿Como reaccionará Sakura ¿Sasuke se enterará de esto?... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo... los espero... Bye... 


	5. Chapter V: Adios mi amor

Me llena de emoción el saber que hay personas que les ha gustado este fic y me alegra que lo sigan leyendo. xD Eso quiere decir que no fue mala idea el inventarme ese personaje… o tal vez si xD. Pero bueno… Tambien quiero agradecer de forma especial a Vivi Uchiha, GG, Kaoru Tsukimine y a todos los que me dejan esos reviews que me hacen seguir publicandolo.

Un aviso antes de comenzar: en este capi NO HAY LEMON pero en el siguiente les prometo que SI LO HABRÁ xD.

Aunque este capítulo es algo aburridito, pues, es importante para cosas que van a venir. (sonriendo con maldad) Bueno aqui se los dejo, trátenlo bien.xD

Naruto es mío… en mis sueños…. En la cruda realidad, le pertenece al destructor de Teorías y genio de las sorpresas Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Chapter V: Adiós mi amor…**_

Y ahí estaba ella, de nuevo, entregándose sin reserva a alguien que apenas conocía. Como siempre quedaba desnuda, decidida, con ganas de olvidar, con una excitación difícil de calmar y tirada deseando más.

- Es por mi inocencia… ¿verdad, Ryuuji-san?

Como si hubiera leído su mente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue afirmar con su cabeza. Después de un largo silencio. Sakura se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa en la habitación. Sin decir una palabra, se vistió. Caminó hasta la puerta…

-Sakura-san… no se vaya…

-Si no pudo tocarme en estos momentos, usted no lo hará en un futuro.- no hizo ninguna expresión ni se preocupó en entonar su voz.

-Usted mencionó que era por su inocencia… ¿no es así?... si bien esa es una de las razones, a mi no me molestaría quitarle su virginidad.

-Usted sabe que eso no es cierto… un momento, yo nunca dije que…

-Puedo saberlo con solo mirar esa expresión en su rostro, cuando…- carraspeó- en fin… dígame que le gusto, dígame que usted me ama… y le haré el amor aquí y ahora. No obstante, sabré que en sus ojos usted anhela a otra persona.

"_¿eh? Dijo¿hacer el amor?... hacer… ¿el amor?"_

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a bombear mas sangre de lo común. Su respiración se comenzó a agitarse pero trató de calmarse los nervios. Pensó su respuesta, muy bien y manifestó con tranquilidad.

Sasuke daba vueltas en su cama, realmente Ryuuji no era de su agrado. Sabia que si dejaba a Sakura mucho tiempo con él, ella podría enamorarse y eso definitivamente no le convenía. Recordó el consejo que Naruto le había escrito el segundo día de la misión en el papel que había dejado sobre la mesa.

"_Sasuke Baka:_

_¡Tienes que decirle ya!, por más que me caiga bien _

_Ryuuji, no me gusta para Sakura-chan. Además el_

_Tiene cualidades que tu no tienes, y el dinero, la _

_Amabilidad y su elegancia son unas de esas cualidades._

_Tú eres mi…amig… Compañero de equipo, y ella es mi amiga_

_no me gustaría verlos sufrir ni a ella, ni a ti._

_Déjate de estupideces. No pienses mas en lo que me _

_Dijiste porque es solo una vil excusa. Sé que tienes_

_Miedo, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que ella no lo _

_Tiene también? Lo sabes, estuviste en el hospital_

_escuchando…ehmm acerca de eso… si te atreves a decirle, _

_no le menciones que te dejé escuchar o me matará. Tú no_

_Has visto… su fuerza es tremenda. Además sabes _

_que los aldeanos están empezando a hablar de ustedes._

_Y es mejor que hablen con verdades y no con mentiras._

_Nos vemos, no olvides decirle a Sakura-chan que _

_Tiene que hacer el reporte de la misión y que lo _

_discutiremos en la noche._

_El gran líder de la misión y futuro Hokage: _

_Uzumaki Naruto-sama."_

El heredero al grandioso clan. No pudo más. Se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta la habitación de Sakura. Al abrir la puerta y no encontrar a nadie, recorrió unas escaleras y unos cuantos pasillos mas hasta encontrarse en uno de ellos, a una sakura con sus medias negras y su cinturón negro en sus manos, con su vestido un poco desarreglado, sus labios un poco inflamados y su teñida cabellera despeinada. Justo en el pasillo en donde estaba la habitación del señorito de la casa. Sakura y Sasuke sintieron el mismo tipo de punzada como si tuvieran el mismo corazón, sin embargo las razones del porqué se sentían así, eran totalmente diferentes. Aún agitado, Sasuke trató de calmar su respiración, ya que a su cansancio le agregaba la impresión que la circunstancia había causado en él, juraba que su corazón podía verse palpitar a través de su ropa. Sakura, por su parte, sentía sus sentimientos volvían a dar vueltas dentro de sí, como si pulsara un botón para que sus pasiones volvieran a afectarle cuando le veía. Lo amaba. Pero él era inalcanzable.

­"_llegué demasiado tarde. Se está haciendo costumbre como Kakashi… Sé que has estado con otros hombres… se que te has entregado mil veces…para olvidarte de mi… sé que muy probablemente y muy a pesar de mi, casi todos los chicos de Konoha han visto tu cuerpo… han saboreado tu victoria… te han tenido en sus brazos… gritando de deseo… pidiendo más… pero por alguna razón se que en cada relación tú solo lo hacías por placer… solo por sexo…Sakura…pero esto es diferente…¿verdad?... soportaste mi desprecio todos estos años…¿Cómo es que yo no puedo?... no puedo soportar tu desprecio… ¿Cuántas noches como esta no he pasado? Pensando que un hombre se ha metido en tu vida, en tu casa, en tu cama…en tu cuerpo…pero ahora estas feliz ¿no? te vengaste de mi¡te felicito! Me has hecho sentir una basura…tal vez me lo merezco. Pero si piensas que él te hará feliz porque te ama, por mi perfecto. Supongo que este es el adiós…Adiós…mi primer, único y verdadero amor…"_

El silencio en el pasillo se hizo infinito. Ninguno de los dos cruzaba palabra. Sasuke no mostraba expresión y Sakura parecía más metida en sus pensamientos que él. Aunque este no era el caso. Haruno, no tenía el más mínimo remordimiento de lo que había sucedido. Ella había actuado para su propio beneficio.

-¿no deberías estar dormido, Sasuke-kun?- dijo al fin la chica.

Sasuke no respondió. Ella, al no recibir respuesta, caminó y pasó de largo. Sasuke, pudo sentir que la esencia que Sakura acostumbraba a llevar en su cuerpo había desaparecido. En su lugar tenía el olor de "ese" hombre.

- ¿te vas sin decirme nada¿sin darme explicaciones?

-¿eh?- la chica giró su cabeza adonde el se encontraba- ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?

Ese pasaje se le volvió nostálgico al chico, solo que ahora los papeles se habían invertido y las circunstancias habían subido de tono.

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó sasuke temiendo la cruel respuesta.

-¿Qué si lo amo?... ¿por que debo explicarte mi vida a ti?, por eso es que me fui de mi casa para no darle explicaciones a nadie.-contestó tranquilamente y con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se volteó justo en el momento en que le brindó la calida sonrisa viéndola con el mismo desprecio de siempre, según Sakura.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.- Dijo volteándose.

"_Llámala… di su nombre…dile que sientes que está enferma y que necesita una inyección, grande y gorda…NO. no es momento para pensar en cosas pervertidas. ¡Demonios¿Por qué me pongo tanto así cuando la veo tan…feliz? se va. Era de esperarse. Se me va…"_

Sakura volvió a su habitación. Cansada por el día, tomó un baño, se cambió y su cuerpo se rindió ante su cama. Mientras que Sasuke no pudo conciliar el sueño. Definitivamente esa misión se había tornado incómoda. Lo único que el menor de los Uchiha esperaba, era una señal de que el día había llegado a su ventana y que con él traería de vuelta al líder de su misión para terminarla e irse lo más rápido posible de ahí. Cerca de la mañana:

"_¡Shikusho!, esta misión no es digno de un Jounin, es tan aburrida, Hinata… Hina-chan quiero estar contigo…te extraño…en cambio estoy escurriéndome por la casa de una niñita rica que no entiende lo que está pasando…lo peor de todo es que me siento como todo un ladrón… Cuando llegue a Konoha… Hina-pyon no tendrá descanso… le haré…esto… la tocaré por su… y luego…je, je, je utilizaré todo mi chakra en eso…"_

Pensaba Naruto con una tira de sangre que salía de su nariz, mientras se las apañaba para tomar su objetivo y llevarle consigo. Hizo un Jutsu que consistía en remover paredes. Entró y se escondió de miembros de la familia que rondaban por esas horas. Después de no ver personas, se dirigió con cuidado a la habitación de la hermana de Ryuuji. Se bañaba, algo que Naruto no le dio importancia, ya que nadie, para él, tenía el cuerpo perfecto. Nadie excepto Hinata. Así que pasó de largo la ducha de la chica y se dirigió hacia su tocador.

"_¡WAAA!, Es igual que Hinata. Colecciona perfumes. Si pudiera calcular, Hinata tiene un poco más de perfumes que ella. A ver… Si puedo reconocer todos los que Hinata tiene… A ver: Channtel no. 4, UrBeautiful, MyIlussions, Satin Mouge, OL2Wear …je, je tiene casi los mismos gustos que Hinata… si no fuera por ese Emotions que tiene ahí, Hinata me ha dicho que es un poco… escandaloso y no es elegante, me sorprende que lo tenga… ¿eh?... Ex…Exo…ro...tic…Night? Exorotic Night ¿será uno nuevo?...mmm…no tiene ni viñeta ni el copyright. Pueda… pueda que sea ¿el afrodisíaco? Habrá que investigar más"._

Mientras la chica no salía aún del baño, Naruto se propuso a buscar algo más acerca de ese perfume, ya que, le pareció extraño que no tuviera dos cosas que eran importantes para la venta de un perfume. Según su novia, para una coleccionadora compulsiva de perfumes, como lo eran Hinata y al parecer la chica en cuestión, unas de las cosas más importantes que se debían conservar eran las cajas de presentación de los perfumes eran las viñetas y el copyright. Lo que le pareció extraño. Comenzó a hurgar en la habitación con cuidado que la chica no se diera cuenta de su intromisión. Abría gavetas para ver si encontraba las cajas y… Bingo. Las cajas se encontraban en una puerta de su closet. Trató de identificar la caja aquel perfume del cual Hinata jamás le había hablado, con fallos. La caja no estaba.

" _!qué extraño!, talvez es especial. Pero me da miedo olerlo… ¿Qué tal si es…?... mmm… Si es un afrodisíaco ilegal quiere decir que no será tan tonta como para decir que cuando se lo acaba sale a la tienda a comprar más. Si es un perfume común y corriente, no debe tener repuesto. _

_¡Ah si!, Hinata me dijo algo sobre los repuestos de perfume. Me dijo algo así como: 'si tienes un perfume que te guste mucho lo usas menos y gastas mas los que tienes en la colección cuando está a un centímetro por acabarse debes mantenerlo así hasta que compres uno nuevo. Para un coleccionista de perfumes tener de repuesto esencias, antes de que se te acaben, es simplemente inaceptable. Por algo se les llama colección'. Si mal no recuerdo, también me dijo que lo primero más importante para ella era obtener el placer del olor con poco perfume y sufrir cuando se te empiece a acabar para luego, al comprarlo, la persona disfrute del goce y la alegría de que tienes más tu esencia favorita..."_

Mientras Naruto recordaba las clases que su amada novia le daba, buscaba algo más anormal para la colección que Nakamura tenía. Si hallaba algo que no encajara con la descripción que un coleccionista, tomaría por hecho que ese perfume era el afrodisíaco, aunque no estaba seguro. Buscó en sus cajones de ropa y vio los mismos catálogos que Hinata utilizaba para pedir reservaciones de los perfumes más extraños. Si se preguntan ¿Cómo Hinata puede tener tanto dinero?, es fácil de responder: ella era una Hyuuga y su honor se comparaban a las de un Feudal. Siguió buscando. Cuando encontró algo debajo de su cama. Una caja. Un poco nervioso, abrió dicho objeto y vio exactamente lo que él estaba buscando: una respuesta a su pregunta. Dentro de la caja se encontraban más frascos llenos de perfume con el mismo tipo de nombre: Exorotic Night.

La mañana había llegado. Sakura había dormido muy bien. Al parecer el baño frío le ayudó mucho a calmar su furia, entre otras cosas más. Por otro lado, Sasuke no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, estaba desvelado, cansado, enojado y su humor no era el mejor. Se dirigió a la cocina. No había nadie. Se sentó en una silla del desayunador. Y entró el motivo de su desvelo.

-¡Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!- gritó su compañera con muchas energías.

-O…ohayo, Sakura. ¿podrías no gritar?

-¿Acaso estás todavía enojado por lo que paso hace una semana? Si que eres resentido.

-Déjame en paz.

-Sakura decidió no aportarle importancia.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo, Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp ¿Cocinarás para mi?- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Sí. Para ti y para Ryuuji-san

Sasuke prefirió no seguir la conversación. Le dolía. Dolía como nunca. Así que prefirió no hablar. Cuando Sakura estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno, el joven Feudal hizo su aparición en la cocina, causando una pequeña molestia entre él y su invitado. La chica de ojos verdes prefirió no decir nada durante su estancia en la cocina. Ni después del desayuno durante su estancia en la sala. Simplemente sentía tensión cada vez que trataba de entablar conversación. Sasuke estaba enfadado Ryuuji estaba más callado que de costumbre y Sakura no entendía nada aunque su respuesta se encontrara justo enfrente de sus ojos cuando:

-¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke Baka¡Creo que lo encontré¡Creo que lo encontré! – gritaba una voz conocida desde la entrada de la casa. hasta que sus gritos se fueron acercando cada vez más.- ¡Sakura-chan¡Sasuke Baka!

Naruto se acercó bastante hacia ellos y pareciera como si no le prestaran atención. Como si, la misión no tuviera ningún mérito.

-Al ver que ninguno de sus dos compañeros respondía:

-Encontré el afrodisíaco.- los demás voltearon a ver con sorpresa.

-¿¡QUE!?-preguntaron gritando y al unísono.

-¿Qué no me estaban escuchando cuando entré¿es que pasó algo y yo no supe?

-Aquí no ha acontecido ningún suceso importante.- contestó Ryuuji rapidamente.

-Lo que pasa es que creo haber encontrado el afrodisíaco pero no estoy seguro si lo es.

-¿Cómo que no estas seguro, Usurotonkachi?

-Si, Naruto¿Qué no lo habías encontrado ya?

-Lo que pasa es que no me hicieron caso y por eso tuve que mentir. Pero no mentí en el hecho de que encontré algo y quiero antes que nada que lo revises, Sakura-chan.

Ante la mirada incrédula de Sasuke, Naruto sacó un frasco de perfume. El perfume que el no conocía ya que su novia nunca le había hablado de él. Luego se lo dio a Sakura para que ella lo analizara, quien le dijo que tendría los resultados para mañana. Ryuuji le dijo a Sakura que podía utilizar una de sus habitaciones desocupadas y la dirigió hacia allá junto con Naruto, Sasuke se quedó en el recibidor, esperando que el Feudal regresara. Así lo hizo.

Ryuuji se sentó y comenzó a acariciarse como buscando algo. De su Yukata sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, sacó uno e hizo un gesto de ofrecimiento hacia Sasuke, quien se negó.

-Lo imaginé de forma diferente- dijo mientras se guardaba la cajetilla y sacaba un encendedor.

-Imagino mal.- contestó fríamente

-Con usted siempre me equivoco¿no es así?

-Supone usted correctamente- dijo burlándose de su forma tediosa de hablar.

-Me parece que es algo bastante infantil de su parte, si me permite decirlo.- replicó con su cigarrillo en la mano, lo que hizo que Sasuke se molestara por el comentario.

-Seré sincero. No me agradas. Te pavoneas pensando que todas las chicas desean tener algo contigo y no tomas en cuenta los sentimientos de ellas. En realidad eres un tipo frío al que no le importa nada de lo que las chicas sientan por ti con tal de tener su cuerpo.

Ryuuji quedó en silencio. Serio y un poco molesto por la reacción que Sasuke había tenido. Era la impresión que causaba. Sin embargo, él estaba buscando algo más en los ojos del Uchiha…

* * *

¿Será realmente el afrodisíaco lo que encontró Naruto¿qué tan ciertas eran las palabras de Hinata¿Qué pasará con el trío amoroso de Sasuke, Sakura y Ryuuji?... No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

De antemano Gracias por esos maravillosos Reviews y repito: Aunque no hubo nada relevante es importante para el siguiente capítulo así que si no lo leyeron completo, talvez no entiendan la siguiente parte... aunque puedo equivocarme xD Habrá lemon...Bueno... Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter VI: Parecidos

Siento mucho la tardanza pero tenía unas cositas que hacer por ahí. xD, Tengo una mala noticia y una buena¿Cuál quieren primero?... como no me pueden responder en estos momentos xD, entonces les daré la mala: en este capi no salió el Lemon :S. Ya se que es una malísima noticia, pero en compensación he decidido publicar 2 capitulos a la vez xD. En el capitulo VII sí hay lemon… xD

De verdad, otra vez: Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias por esos reviews tan maravillosos que me hacen seguir publicando este humilde y sencillo fic xD.

Los de la shonen jump se conectaron en mi e-mail la semana pasada porque les habían dicho que a una niña que se apoda Emily Rain se le había ocurrido primero el manga de Naruto. Me dijeron que Pusiera una camara y que les enseñara los bocetos. les expliqué que no podía dibujar. Comenzaron a gritarme cosas que no entendí. La verdad no entendí nada porque ni siquiera puedo hablar japonés… :S … mmm… las verdad es que ni siquiera se si eran de la shonen jump y ni siquiera se si era en japonés que me estaban gritando :s . Pero bueno, de todos modos Naruto le sigue perteneciendo al genio mangaka Masashi Kishimoto xD

Disfruten de este especial…xD

* * *

_**Chapter VI "Parecidos…"**_

-No existe más ninguna duda en mí, usted y yo tenemos similitudes…- Dijo Ryuuji al fin después de un extraño silencio.

-A mi no me compares contigo- interrumpió – me das asco.

-Me malinterpretó de nuevo, Sasuke-kun.

-¿Qué yo lo malinterpr…?

-Yo también…- cortó a Sasuke- … yo también amé a alguien tanto como usted la ama a ella.

Sasuke se sorprendió. ¿Amar a quien¿Estaba hablando él mismo o de Sasuke?

-Yo era un tipo muy solitario. Mi familia ha vivido muy lejos de mí durante mucho tiempo. Por mi parte, era un chico débil de mi cuerpo, y mi corazón estaba destrozado. No quería que nadie viera mi sufrimiento. Me encerré al mundo. Me negué el amor de mi hermana y ahora su vida entera corre peligro por un simple rumor. Me alejé de mi prometida cuando más me necesitaba. Claro, no tenía la suficiente capacidad como para ser más crítico. A la edad de 12 años tu mundo son tus sueños, tus ambiciones, el querer ser superior a los que están por encima de ti. Aun peor si tienes la desgracia de tener presiones externas.  
Mi hermana y yo siempre hemos sido competitivos a pesar de las suposiciones de nuestra familia. Nosotros dos, no somos tan unidos como piensan. He querido superar a mi hermana en todo. Soy el menor de mi familia y por ende debo sobreactuar para mi reconocimiento. Tomoko, mi hermana, es una genio. Lo sabe todo, lo entiende todo, es por eso la razón de su misión. Ella no es la misma.  
Siguiendo con mi punto. Sakura-san tiene un gran parecido con mi ex prometida. Es como la voz de tu conciencia cuando sabes que estas haciendo algo malo. No obstante, Sakura-san tiene un encanto especial… pero ese no es mi punto.  
Ella era la hija del consejero de mi padre. Una genio como su padre. Se enamoró de mí. Pero ella solo era un obstáculo para cumplir mis deseos de superación. ellos triunfaron sobre su amor y decidí… irme a estudiar a otro país… cuando regresé a los 14 años…- hizo una pausa mas larga- ella se había enamorado y estaba comprometida con otro. Quien años después no supo valorarla y la dejó por alguien más. Cuando le supliqué que volviera conmigo, ella se negó alegando que era volver a su pasado.  
Ahora mira a mí alrededor. Aquí no hay nada más que una gran casa vacía. Mi corazón está muerto y muerto moriré.  
Usted tiene una gran suerte el haberse encontrado con semejante belleza. Por dentro y por fuera.  
Veo en tus ojos que hay mucha tristeza, mucha desesperación y puedo ver en tu rostro que me das tu aprobación al decirte que nuestras similitudes son exageradas. Por eso, no quiero que termines como yo. Un sujeto que aparenta 19 cuando tiene 24 lamentándose por el resto de su vida porque no pudo valorar lo que tenía enfrente. Pueda que te parezca extraño, pero como le mencioné… Los millonarios tenemos la ventaja de filtrar, manipular, saber información de cualquier familia importante en el mundo… Los Uchiha no son la excepción.

Sasuke se limitó a verle, como no lo había visto nunca desde que había llegado a su casa. Respiraba agitada y nerviosamente porque lo que decía el chico, era verdad. Había similitudes. Muchas. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le atacó en un punto más.

-¿Por qué Naruto y tú no quieren hablar de su encuentro?

-No es nada ajeno al mundo real. Él y su linda novia habían entrado a mi propiedad. De hecho mis guardaespaldas los encontraron en el bosque del jardín frontal. Hinata-san estaba a medio vestir y Naruto-san se encontraba totalmente desnudo. Al parecer habían acabado de hacer el amor. Según Naruto-san, cuando escuchó a alguien que se acercaba acechándoles, tomó sus herramientas de pelea y se puso en posición al igual que Hinata-san. Mis guardaespaldas sobre actuaron y mis dos invitados no-deseados los noquearon. Al escuchar tal alboroto decidí presentarme ante ellos. Juro por mi madre que en ese tiempo era el tipo más desconsiderado, ruin, frío y malvado de toda la región. Su bienvenida se condicionó por mis miradas gélidas y mi trato descortés. Poco a poco, Naruto-san se ganó mi confianza y mi forma de ser cambió un poco.

En ese momento, Sasuke se arrepintió de haberle preguntado, por lo que, desde hace días sentía curiosidad: la imagen de Naruto desnudo y peleando se le metió en la cabeza provocándole asco. Y quien no.

El silencio invadió el salón. Extrañamente, la tensión había desaparecido. La legacía de los Uchiha, quedó pensativo por un tiempo y cortó el ambiente.

-Ahora, creo que estamos en la misma situación… Sakura… probablemente se quede aquí contigo.

-Yo le pregunté si se quería quedar conmigo para siempre aquí… si no me equivoco, fue el día en el que discutieron en mi jardín trasero.

El corazón de sasuke comenzó a acelerarse. Tragó con dificultad y con dudas preguntó:

-Qué respondió…

Ryuuji quien estaba disfrutando de su cigarrillo desde hacía rato, aspiró el cigarrillo y soltó el humo.

-Respondió que si yo aceptaba un reto: si le demostraba que la amaba y llegaba a convencerla de que lo hacía en medio de la misión… se quedaría conmigo- Sasuke se turbó y abrió sus ojos -. Pero, agregó que si no aceptaba, se veía obligada a dar una respuesta directa. Y esta respuesta era "no".

Ryuuji sonrió y apagó su vicio topando la cola del cigarrillo en un cenicero.

-Si me disculpas, iré a descansar.- dijo levantándose- Me siento un poco aturdido… Sasuke-kun, buena suerte.- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

"_talvez no es una mala persona pero obviamente aceptó el reto..."_

El día pasó con total normalidad. El que Sakura pasara en la habitación encerrada tratando de descifrar los ingredientes, Ryuuji se haya ido a descansar y que Naruto se fuera a dormir por su cansancio, fue una bendición para Sasuke quien se paso la mayor parte del día descansando, bebiendo te y comiendo uno que otro bocado. Como su misión era proteger a Ryuuji, algo que no era gran cosa, ya que Sakura había preparado una serie de trampas que, al menos, eran lo suficientemente útiles para alertarse del enemigo.

Sasuke, quien se había ido a la cocina, comenzó a pensar en el día tan tranquilo que había pasado. Sin los gritos de Naruto, sin la molesta mirada de Ryuuji, sin Sakura… de pronto, ese lugar se tornó, raramente, solitario. ¿Ryuuji pasaba todos los días en esa mansión… solo? Trató de no pensar en eso y comenzó a esculcar las gavetas para ver qué era lo que podía comer. Cuando encontró una botella de Sake. Total, qué importaba tener 20 años de todas formas, no haría nada ilegal nada incorrecto si tomaba un poco. Todo para calmarse. Para relajarse un rato.

-No sabía que tomaras.- dijo Sakura al entrar repentinamente mientras se le acercaba.

-No lo hago. Quería probarlo.

-Dame un poco a mí.- respondió mientras tomaba una copita para Sake y se lo daba a Sasuke.

-No deberías tomar. Estas trabajando.

-¡Por favor!,- dijo en tono de burla- he trabajado en condiciones peores. Y cuando te digo en condiciones peores me refiero a resacas demasiado fuertes.

-¿Tu ya has tomado?- preguntó el joven mientras levantaba una ceja.

- ¡Por supuesto! Tsunade-shishou y yo siempre celebramos cuando terminábamos alguna operación riesgosa. Y eso que a veces teníamos que cumplir misiones después de celebrar y siempre regresaba con bien.

-Se supone que estas haciendo una investigación con una sustancia que puede llegar a ser peligrosa. Tal vez no deberías tomar.

-No voy a embriagarme.

-Aún así, creo que te distorsiona un poco.

Sakura lanzó un largo suspiro y le hizo una mueca con sus labios que le decían: "O me pones Sake en esa copa en estos momentos o te lanzo por la ventana". Sasuke se incomodó y no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su petición. Tomaron el primer sorbo después de decir "kanpai". Sakura quedó pensativa.

-No creo que sea tan peligrosa.- dijo, al fin.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los ingredientes solo dan muestra de un perfume común y corriente. Además me preocupa Tomoko-san.

-Explícate por favor. ¿Qué pasa con el perfume y con Tomoko?

Sakura vaciló antes de contestarle. Solo después de hacerle una seña de pedir más Sake, ella continuó:

-Exorotic Night, así se llama el perfume, no da muestra de ser algo más que un perfume. Naruto me explicó la razón por la que cree que es el afrodisíaco, pero no veo que haya nada importante. Y lo de Tomoko-san, al parecer, el día en que él el baka llegó a hacer un desorden en tu habitación, había encontrado unos papeles de transferencia.

-¿Transferencia?

-Sí, transferencia de dinero y posesiones. Según, Naruto estaban firmados desde hace 7 años. Además, él piensa que Tomoko-san esta siendo chantajeada sentimentalmente y responde a cada capricho de su novio. Según… "nuestro líder"- hizo comillas con sus dedos índices y medios para resaltar el apelativo- entre esos caprichos ha sido el uso de la esencia afrodisíaca para darle ciertos "numeritos" y saciar ciertas necesidades básicas.

-¿De quien a quien¿es ella quien decide darle los "numeritos" ?

-Ella es quien da los "numeritos" pero no creo que sea capaz de decidir si lo hace o no… Naruto mas bien, piensa que es obligada… por lo mismo que el chantaje.

El silencio en la habitación se hizo presente. Sakura pidió su tercera copa.

-Con respecto al perfume¿Por qué dices que no ves nada importante¿de qué se compone?- Sakura, al escuchar la pregunta de Sasuke volvió a suspirar.

-Según lo que había dicho Ryuuji-san- Sasuke al escuchar el nombre se tragó de un golpe su segunda copa de Sake- se supone que la sustancia estaría compuesta por esencias de frutas exóticas y flores tropicales, sin embargo, el perfume en sí contiene, según lo que llevo despejando, las esencias de: vainilla, mango, canela, rosas, fresas, mora, uva, piña, acacia, eucalipto, un poco de cítricos, como la naranja, también tiene gardenias y romero, entre otros 10 ingredientes químicos. Si lo pudiera oler, diría que huele bien.

-¿No lo has olido ya?

-No, me pongo una mascarilla para no aspirar la esencia dañina, si es que lo es. Para mi solo es un perfume común y corriente.

-Entonces¿Por qué Naruto creyó que era el afrodisíaco?

-Por Hinata. Dice que ella es una coleccionista de perfumes. Propio de Hinata. Es una chica bastante refinada. Ella sabe de esas cosas y le explicó un poco acerca de cómo coleccionar. Aún así no creo que Tomoko-san use algo así para ex...tar dispuesta a entregarse.

-Ibas a decir para excitarse ¿verdad?

-Creo que me está haciendo efecto el sake. Pero…-se levantó de su silla con dificultad- debo continuar con mi trabajo. Así que nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza y la vio salir de la cocina. Luego de tomarse su cuarta copita de Sake. Puso en su lugar la botella, lavó la copa y se dirigió a su habitación, ya que era pasada las once. Sin cambiarse, se tiró, prácticamente, en su cama y poco a poco se quedó dormido...

No podía decir qué horas eran. Simplemente existían cosas que lo molestaban y otras que lo hacían enojar. No iba a abrir la puerta de todas formas deberían entender que no quería dejar pasar a nadie.

"_pero… ¿Qué tal si es…?... No ni de broma abro la puerta..."_

Al parecer la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no pensaba lo mismo. Comenzó a tocar fuertemente tres veces más.

"_no abriré… quiero dormir… pero si me levanto y es Naruto lo golpearé… No, mejor no. Quiero dormir. Tengo sueño."_

Comenzaron a tocar la puerta una y otra vez fuertemente, esta vez, sin detenerse. Sasuke estaba al límite de su paciencia. Y desde su cama gritó:

-¡Que no me pueden dejar dormir…¡¿Quién es?!

-Sasuke-kun, soy yo, Sakura, puedes abrir… por favor, por favor… ábreme…

Sasuke se levantó de un empujón y se preocupó al escuchar la voz de Sakura.

"_se escucha afligida, prácticamente está suplicando para que le abra… ¿le habrá pasado algo?... o talvez Ryuuji le hizo algo"._

Al pensar que el motivo de la aflicción de Sakura podría haber sido el señorito de la casa no tardo en casi correr hacia la puerta para abrirle. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Sakura apoyándose en un brazo izquierdo contra la pared del lado de su puerta. Estaba inclinada hacia delante, y con su cabeza recostada en su brazo, esto hacía que su cabello cubriera su rostro. Se veía agitada. Como si hubiera corrido millas y estuviera descansando un poco. Aunque su mano derecha la tenía atascada en medio de las piernas, como si no la quisiese soltar.

-Sa…ku… ¿ra?

Sakura le vio con rostro de deseo y moviéndose de la posición en la que estaba, empujó a Sasuke dentro de la habitación. Pero su agitación no se detenía.

-Sakura¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Ryuuji te hizo algo?

-N…no… S…Sa…su…ke…k…un… t…t…te…eq…qui…vo…c...cas…- susurró la chica, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Sasuke con un brazo y se agachaba.

-Entonces ¿que te pasa¿que tienes? Estas roja... ¿tienes fiebre?

-N…o…N…Na…ru…to…te...nía…r...r...ra…zón… e…esa…c…co…sa…e…era…el…afr…afro

-¿El afrodisíaco? …

-S…si…

"_un momento… un momento… es decir que ella está… ¿drogada con el afrodisíaco?"_

-Sakura¿tu oliste el perfume?

-N…o…d…de…rra…m…me u…u…un…po…co… en… m…mi…m…a...no.

-¿Que? … bueno… primero cálmate… Oye se supone que eres un ninja medico¿no puedes contrarrestarlo?

- A…m…me…nos…q…que…en…c…cuen…t…tre… e...el an…tid...do…to…Pe…pero… ya… no… ¡Ya no aguanto!

* * *

¿qué va a suceder?... 

Lean el siguiente capítulo... y dejen reviews xD...


	7. Chapter VII: Te Haré Sufrir

Esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior… Espero que disfruten y sé que lo harán… Espero que se relajen con este capitulo y nos vemos la proxima… Prometo que actualizaré lo más rapido posible .

Naruto lastimosamente como dije: no es mío T-T

F: Emily Rain

* * *

_**Chapter VII: "Te haré sufrir…"**_

Sasuke no terminaba de asimilar la frase cuando Sakura lo empujó para que le diera paso empezó a acorralarlo como un perro a un gato hasta llegar a la cama. Sasuke se sentó en ella viendo a Sakura con sorpresa

- Sakura… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó asombrado por la reacción de la chica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces más, Sakura se quitó el cinturón, bajó el ziper de su vestido lentamente dejando ver su piel. Sasuke iba reaccionando con un leve sonrojo que iba aumentando de tono conforme ella se iba despojando de las demás prendas. El chico quedó paralizado al verla solo en ropa interior que hacían juego con su cabello. El solo pensar que, esa misma noche, él podría estar haciendo el amor con Sakura no le hizo detenerle. Quería ver más. Por supuesto que quería… quería tocar sus pechos que parecían tan tersos, acariciar sus piernas y rozar sus caderas, abrazarse a delgada cintura, quería sentir su respiración contra él, quería besarla, quería poseerla con locura… Veía cada curva, cada lunar que había en su cuerpo. Quería verla desnuda. Y, mientras sus deseos le comían el cerebro, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

"_¿Cómo es que a pesar de lo que está haciendo se ve… tan inocente? Como si fuera un sueño… Yo… Sakura… de verdad te…"_

Sakura comenzó a acariciarse las piernas con sus propias manos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el descendiente de los Uchiha y vio algo muy interesante. En la unión de sus piernas, en su parte íntima, Sakura se veía mojada. La chica sonrió para luego, empezar a tocarse los pechos. Cansada de acariciarlos los apretó y comenzó a darse un "masaje" haciendo círculos inversos con ellos. Cada vez que los senos de sakura se topaban entre sí y resaltaban su tamaño Sasuke comenzaba a saborearse los labios. Al ver la reacción del chico, ella se dio la vuelta abrió sus piernas en forma de "A" y se agachó lentamente hasta tocar sus tobillos dejando a la vista del excitado muchacho su parte íntima y húmeda. A medida que iba subiendo por el largo de sus piernas lo veía sin voltear su cuerpo con una mirada y una sonrisa erótica se llevó sus manos hasta la espalda. Subió hasta el broche de su sujetador para dejarse de sujetar los pechos. Dejó su torso totalmente desnudo. Se volteó lentamente ante la mirada impaciente de su compañero quien, al verle sus bien formados pechos y su color rosadito de sus pezones, comenzaba a sentir un dolor particular entre las piernas. Como torturándolo, se bajó poco a poco su bóxer, que, por cierto, era rosado. Sakura se agachó al momento de dejarse descubierta la parte intima esto hizo que el muchacho se decepcionara porque no pudo ver nada hasta que ella al fin regresó a su postura. Sasuke se sintió en el cielo.

-Sa… Sa…Sakura…- El chico se levantó. fue hacia ella embelesado, con los ojos bien abiertos y con una tremenda erección.

"_Quiero tocarla… se mira tan… tan…"_ Mientras Sasuke pensaba una y otra vez sus manos estaban alzadas como cuando un niño pide los brazos de su madre. Pero no era precisamente sus brazos lo que quería tocar. Al estar cerca de sentir la gloria. Sakura entrelazó sus dedos con los de él deteniendo el impulso y sacándolo de su trance.

-Aún no, Sasuke-kun. Te haré pagar por todo lo que me has hecho.

"_¿que me hará pagar lo que he hecho? Pero¡si ya me está haciendo sufrir!... quiero coge… quiero tocarla… hacerla llevar al placer… sentir sus preciosas manos sobre mí… ¿Sakura? Qué haces¿Por qué me llevas a la cama?... oh ya entendí lo quieres… vas a violarme…estoy de suerte… ¿Qué vas a hacer?... ya entendí…espera… pero no la saques me da un poco de pena… pero si vas a darle mucho cariño no me importa que lo veas… un momento… no… no te alejes… ¿qué estás haciendo?"_

-¿Qué significa esto¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

-Ya te dije que te la cobraré con creces.

Su miembro estaba descubierto para que no le fuera a doler, sin embargo, con hilos de chakra, Sakura había amarrado los brazos de Sasuke a sus piernas a su vez que lo había amarrado a la cama. Lo había hecho a propósito: sus brazos quedaron en sus costados, para que él no pudiera autosatisfacerse porque lo que venía era…

-Ahora vas a mirarme. Te enseñaré algo muy interesante.

Ante la vista del Uchiha, Sakura empujó con facilidad un sillón que estaba en la habitación y lo puso enfrente de la cama. Ella se sentó para quedar justamente enfrente de él. Abrió sus piernas mientras y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente. La chica se recostó permitiéndole ver al joven completamente su zona intima. Acarició sus propios senos lanzando miradas provocativas. Poco a poco sus manos iban bajando hasta llegar a su genital. Fue ahí donde Sasuke entendió el porqué Sakura lo había amarrado.

"_con que me las vas a cobrar… ¿eh?... bien pensado… pero soy vengativo así que me las vas a pagar, Sakura. ¡Si que eres molesta!" _Pensó mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura comenzó a tocarse. A masturbarse. Movía sus dedos alrededor de su entrada sin penetrarse, al mismo tiempo, gemía de placer. El chico comenzó a impacientarse. Sufría. Sufría por no poder hacer lo mismo que ella. Estaba tan excitado, tan caliente y su miembro estaba totalmente erguido. Pero no podía hacer nada. Solo podía mirar la belleza de chica, lo único que pudo hacer fue activar su Sharingan.

"… _Ya veo… Siente mucho placer cuando se acaricia de abajo hacia arriba justo en medio…hmp… Pero también siente placer cuando se frota los extremos de su vagina... pero al parecer… va de nuevo hacia… ¿ahí?... parece que es el punto donde le da más placer… mmm…! por kami!... ¡no gimas así me… me estas excitando mas…!, si pudiera moverme… si tuviera la capacidad de cortar chakra como Neji tal vez pudiera desatarme sin lastimarla… pero de verdad no quiero que deje de hacer eso…Esta comenzando a… hipar, no grites así… ¡voy a morir¡Deja de masturbarte! …no… mejor no… solo desátame quiero de eso… quiero probar de eso¡Déjame hacértelo!...!sakura!"_

Mientras Sasuke se torturaba lentamente viendo con descaro la zona íntima de su compañera y escuchando los gemidos y gritos que daba, Sakura comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo iba a llegar a un máximo estado de placer.

-¡Sasuke, sí… mírame… mírame…!

Ante la mirada absorta del muchacho, la pelirrosa se desmayó. Los hilos de chakra desaparecieron. Viendo a la chica, desnuda y mojada entre sus piernas, no aguantó más. Él comenzó a frotar rápidamente su miembro de abajo hacia arriba como si se le acabara la vida en ese instante. Su respiración aumentó mientras recordaba con detalle de cómo Sakura movía sus dedos para llenarse de placer; de cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban al notar su presencia y su mirada sobre su sexo; de sus gemidos que aumentaban conforme pasaba el tiempo; de su cuerpo terso, sus labios entreabiertos, de sus caderas que se movían al compás de sus caricias y de sus ojos… esos ojos llenos de deseo, tan llenos de cariño… de inocencia. Hasta que él también llegó a su orgasmo que lo acompañó un gruñido.

"_de verdad… eres molesta…" _

Trató de calmar su respiración antes de limpiarse con papel sus genitales. Luego de hacerlo, le colocó una sábana y la tomó entre sus brazos para trasladarla a la cama.

"_Sí que es liviana. Por su altura y su complexión me la imaginaba más pesada..."_

Con cuidado de no despertarla la posó sobre la cama. Le acarició su frente y le quitó los mechones que le cubrían su sudado rostro.

"_Se te veía mejor cuando no tenías esos mechones rojos en su cabello… Definitivamente te ves igual que cuando estás despierta… te miras… como si no hubieras hecho nada… como si nunca has hecho algo malo… te ves tan inocente…"_

Sasuke dobló el vestido las medias y puso a lavar la ropa interior de Sakura en la lavadora que estaba en el baño de su habitación. Sin mover el sillón, se acostó en él.

"_Sería peligroso si yo durmiera con ella… tal vez estaba drogada o algo así porque al parecer no se acordaba de nada… ni de mis insultos ni que… ¡maldición!... ¡Ryuuji!, bueno supongo que estoy feliz porque ella quiso calmar su excitación conmigo… ¡NO¡Esto no está bien!, ella se supone que está con ese maldito… bueno… técnicamente no está con él, ya que… y si se enamoró de él… pero hizo esto conmigo… pero se acostó con él…pero Ryuuji me dijo buena suerte… pero ella se acostó con él… bueno eso no me importaba desde un principio… si me ama… la conquistaré… pero si está enamorada de ese idiota entonces… ¿Qué hago?"_

Pensando en la batalla campal, Sasuke se quedó dormido. Quedó con sus pensamientos más confundidos. Soñó con poseerla poseer ese cuerpo, ese rostro, tocar su parte más íntima. Y en la mañana…

-Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun… Despierta… Sasuke-kun- Decía la chica.

"_Por favor… no me despiertes… estoy muy cansado…necesito relajarme"_

-Sasuke-kun despierta… ¿Por qué estoy desnuda y dormí en tu cama?- exigió Sakura.

"_Esta mujer… si casi hicimos el…esperen… ¿no se acuerda?"_

-¡¿No te acuerdas?!- saltó del sillón gritando.

Sakura lo vio extrañada por tal pregunta un tanto estúpida en el momento.

-Sasuke-kun¿qué te pasa¿te sientes bien? No pareces que seas tú.

Sasuke vio sus ojos verdes con su habitual seria mirada para ver si encontraba que la respuesta era una mentira, sin éxito. La Sakura del día anterior se había esfumado, y con ella el recuerdo de tan "placentera noche".

-Sasuke-kun, me estas poniendo un poco nerviosa. No me mires así.- dijo sonrojándose.- pero, dime ¿Por qué estoy aquí desnuda en tu habitación?

-¿Por qué no me golpeas como a Naruto?- preguntó sin entonar mucho.

-¿eh? Tú no serías capaz de hacerme nada. Además creo que existe una explicación lógica para esto. Quiero que me lo expliques.- respondió con total normalidad.

"_Espera, Sasuke… piensa bien lo que vas a responder… no puedes decirle lo que pasó… pero¿Por qué no lo recuerda?, lo más seguro que tiene que ver con el afrodisíaco… pero ¿Qué invento sin cambiar lo que recuerda¿Qué le digo?..."_

-Sakura¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-Pues,… recuerdo que estaba en la habitación en donde estaba despejando las esencias, de nuevo, para ver si no notaba algo extraño. Pero descubrí algo y andaba saltando de felicidad. Luego, tomé una libreta, me quité un guante y me deslicé. Sin darme cuenta, por querer levantarme, tomé el escritorio y volteé un frasquito en donde había pues la muestra del perfume. Me cayó en la mano. No recuerdo en qué mano, pero recuerdo que me comencé a sentir rara. Y no sabía adonde ir… después solo recuerdo que toqué tu puerta y no me contestabas así que toqué más fuerte solo así me abriste… y luego…

-¿Y luego?... – Sakura se llevó su dedo índice derecho a la barbilla, lanzó su mirada hacia el techo. Cosa que le hizo parecer más… ¿virginal?

-Luego te desmayaste- dijo sasuke con un poco de dificultad.

"_Sasuke, calma… no recuerdes lo que hizo el día de ayer…definitivamente no lo tienes que recordar, más que está en esa posición que me vuelve loco…no tienes que …ups…por favor…no enfrente de ella… no cuando solo tiene una manta y debajo está desnuda… cálmate… calma… demasiado tarde…"_

Sasuke trató de disimular que su "gran amigo" llegó a decir "hola". Mirando a Sakura fijamente a sus ojos…

-Sasuke-kun… no me mires así… me siento extraña…- Para cuando dijo esto, Sakura no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y ver…

"_Maldición, se dio cuenta"_

-Sa… Sakura, puedo explicarte.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Y no pudo evitar sonreír, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se iba transformando por uno más alegre…

-¡Sasuke-kun, necesito cambiarme¡Ya me acordé¡encontré la respuesta!... ¡Después te deshaces de tu problemita¿de acuerdo?- dijo emocionada y con una sorprendente sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura convocó a los que estaban en esa mansión para decirles los resultados de su investigación. Ella les explicaba lo que le había pasado con el incidente de Sasuke mientras él arreglaba su "problemita". Pasada media hora más, Sasuke bajó hacia la sala. Al entrar Ryuuji y Naruto le veían no muy agradablemente. Uchiha supuso el porqué de las miradas, pero las ignoró como siempre lo hacía. Se sentó y todos decidieron escuchar.

Naruto, cuando comencé a separar lo ingredientes y solo encontré ciertas especies de plantas, frutas y alguno que otro tallo aromático, en realidad, pensé que te habías equivocado como ya es costumbre…- Naruto infló las mejillas en señal de enojo- pero, habían ciertas sustancias químicas y no químicas que existían dentro del perfume que eran ajenos a la constitución básica de un perfume común y corriente. Entre esos químicos: un estimulante físico, que se parece a las píldoras ninja, sin embargo este estimulante te impulsa a gastarte las energías hasta dejarte inconciente y tiene efectos secundarios…

-¿Cómo qué efectos secundarios?- apresuró en preguntar el chico con ojos afilados.

-Pueden ser diversos: nauseas, vomito, agruras, dolor de cabeza o hasta perdida de la memoria.

-Sakura-san¿la pérdida de la memoria es para siempre?- preguntó preocupado, Ryuuji. Mientras Sasuke miraba a Sakura con la misma preocupación.

-Afortunadamente no. Se pierde la memoria desde que empieza con más fuerza el efecto del estimulante. Pero también había un no químico: testosterona.

El silencio volvió en la sala. Naruto, al parecer no entendía y frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir eso sakura-chan?

-Pero¿Cómo es que a los hombres aún les atrae a pesar de que las mujeres tienen testosterona en el cuerpo?

-Pues eso es porque el olor de… un momento, Sasuke-kun¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Pues… me…

"!_miércoles, Sasuke!… piensa rápido... No le puedo decir la verdad..." _

* * *

¿Estará Sasuke atrapado entre la verdad y la mentira?,¿ Ryuuji se enterará de la noche anterior¿Qué pasará con la relación de Sakura y Ryuuji?... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo con más sorpresas y lemon... No prometo nada en el capitulo que viene pero habrá... así que estén pendientes...xD Nos vemos... 

Gracias por sus Reviews tan maravillosos...


	8. Chapter VIII: Un nuevo comienzo

La verdad estoy un poquitín desilusionada, porque creo que no les gustó el lemon T-T pero seré más cuidadosa en ese sentido. Así que mandenme reviews para ver si me hace falta algo como me lo dijo alguien por ahí…xD

Bueno, de antemando quiero agradecer a todos lo que me envían reviews. De verdad, Muchas gracias. Son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

Solo espero que les guste la continuación y que no se aburran :S porque es bastante difícil de conseguir.

La semana pasada me paso algo extraño: Vi la shonen jump y ¡Aparecía mi nombre! Para mi mala suerte resulta que era una demanda O.o… Despues me enteré que un amigo decidió hacerme una broma pesada, algo que fue un gran alivio para mi, porque ni dinero tengo :S De todas formas ya se sabía que Naruto le pertenece al genio de las sorpresas y el unico asesino de sueños y teorías, Masashi Kishimoto. xD

Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen reviews aunque sea para poner tres palabritas xD

F: Emily Rain

* * *

_**Chapter VIII: El final de la misión… ¿Un nuevo comienzo?**_

"¡_Miércoles sasuke!… piensa rápido" _

-Es obvio. Si ella tenía relaciones con su novio por culpa de un afrodisíaco era evidente que iba a pensar algo así.-respondió casi inmediatamente.

-Claro- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.- supongo que tienes razón. Y la respuesta es fácil aunque difícil de explicar: Las hormonas masculinas son las que activan la sexualidad en las mujeres porque son las que reciben directamente el perfume. para que el afrodisíaco haga efecto tiene que dejarse secar… la piel absorbe el estimulante y la nariz de la mujer es capaz de percibir el olor de las hormonas fácilmente, pero esto se hace inmune a la nariz del hombre, debido a que el estimulante y las hormonas toman posesión del cuerpo de la mujer, la excitación misma hace que fluidos y olores de ella, especialmente cuando suda o fabrica lubricante, se haga presente y contrarreste el olor de las testosterona. el olor a feromonas ganan la batalla. Por eso es que el hombre siempre se siente más atraído por la mujer cuando está en ese estado.

-Y¿eso por qué?- preguntó Naruto.

-Ya lo dije Naruto, cuando una mujer se excita sus feromonas aumentan y estimulan más a los hombres.

-Esto lo hace riesgoso. Pero ¿por que no es capaz de darse cuenta mi hermana?

-Probablemente por lo que dice Sakura-chan. Ella está siendo totalmente manipulada por el afrodisíaco.

El silencio… volvió a invadir la sala.

-Tú sabes algo más ¿no, Usurotonkachi?

-Si. De hecho, cuando hablé con ella, se mostraba muy enamorada de su novio y jamás me dijo cosas malas de él. Ayer vine tarde porque me quedé platicando con ella y me dijo algo interesante:

"_- Naruto-san, yo comprendo que su persona tenga que cuidarme de esta manera a petición de mi hermano menor, mas yo amo a mi novio, y no dejaré que mi hermano se interponga en mi amor…_

_-Ryuuji piensa que usted usa un afrodisíaco… eso le puede dar problemas a él y a ti dattebayo._

_-Pero yo no utilizo semejante estimulante. Mi amor es lo único que tengo. _

_-Eso no lo creo mucho…su novio me da como mala espina…"_

Ella se quedó callada y después me contestó:

"_- No negaré que es un poco excéntrico. El puede llegar a ser una buena persona. Aunque a veces me obliga a utilizar una esencia que es un poco escandalosa y corriente. A decir verdad, no es de mi agrado, todas las veces que he gozado de su fragancia, siempre acabo mareada, con dolor de cabeza y con una laguna mental._

_-¿Laguna Mental?_

_-A veces no recuerdo lo que hice después de platicar con mi prometido."_

Los demás que escuchaban atónitos, supieron en ese mismo instante que Tomoko estaba siendo utilizada desde el principio. La amenaza, el afrodisíaco, los rumores y los actos indecentes que la chica realizó en su momento, había sido planeado y ejecutado por la misma persona: Su consejero.

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para salvar a mi hermana. Solo díganme cómo descubrir a ese abusador.

-La verdad, es que con el afrodisíaco y el testimonio tenemos suficiente. – dijo Sasuke con autosuficiencia

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón, Ryuuji-san. Con eso será suficiente.

-No debemos subestimar el poder que Kuji-san tiene.

-¿Kuji?- preguntó Naruto levantando una ceja.

-Es el prometido de mi hermana.

-Podríamos grabarlo y presentarlo en alguna noche importante para él

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó el chico rubio- ¡Yo ya me quiero ir¡Quiero ver a mi Hina-pyon, Sakura-chan!- agregó al mismo tiempo que derramaba lágrimas imparables.

-Esa niña te tiene más Dobe de lo normal, Usurotonkachi

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto se daban a matar por el apodo, Sakura y Ryuuji entablaron los márgenes a los que se mantendrían. El plan era viejo, simple pero muy efectivo. El chico de ojos azules tendría que entrar a la casa poner una grabadora en la habitación de la chica, para presentar en una reunión los chantajes y el perfume, sin embargo cubrirían muy bien las partes en donde Tomoko estuviera haciendo algo indebido.

Así lo hicieron. Al siguiente día convocaron a casi todos lo miembros de la familia en la mansión de Ryuuji Nakamura, incluyendo a su hermana y a para presentar el video que, el día anterior, habían preparado. Lo demás pasó muy rápido: Kuji fue custodiado por la policía de la región y apresado por uso ilícito del perfume para conseguir la fortuna. El perfume en sí, era legal para personas que padecían de miedos antes de la primera relación sexual y que su mente no se encontrara en un caos, ya que cuando la mente estaba distorsionada por emociones encontradas surgía la pérdida de memoria, si era todo lo contrario, solo se hacía presente el dolor de cabeza. Todo era para uso médico. Eso explicaba, al menos, el por qué algo así sí tenía nombre.

Ese mismo día, se prepararon para la ceremonia en donde la mayoría de la fortuna y posesiones se le fueron trasladadas a la chica Nakamura. A petición de su anfitrión los chicos se quedarían una noche más ahí.

"_¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que Sasuke-kun me evita de nuevo?... pero no de la forma común… normalmente cuando yo entro en un lugar me ignoraba o hacía como si yo no existiera, pero hoy… le pregunté acerca de lo que pasó la noche anterior con lo del perfume, que si me había comportado de manera extraña… lo que se me hizo raro es que se sonrojara, se diera la vuelta y me dejara ahí sin contestarme… La verdad, no lo comprendo… o talvez… bueno el dice que me desmayé… si él lo dice, le creo… aunque no me explico porqué estaba desnuda."_

-¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué Sakura-chan hizo qué?!!!!!

-¡No grites, Dobe, puede escucharte!

El rubio no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. La historia le parecía fuera de lo común no por el perfume sino por…

-Oe, bakasuke¿de verdad no le hiciste nada? Porque eso de que solo la pusiste en la cama después de verla mastur…

-Ya te dije que eso fue lo que hice. Ahora, no quiero que se entere de lo que pasó porque me puede tratar como a ti o peor.

-Pero de todos modos tienes que decirle que la am…

-No voy a decirle.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que no voy a decirle.

"_Sasuke, te costó ganarte su confianza, has llegado a un punto en el que puedes decirle con facilidad ¿y te vas a rendir?"_

-Sasuke¿qué pasará si se queda con Ryuuji?

El chico de cabello negro le miró desconcertado. En sus ojos se podía notar un cierto aire de aflicción, no común en él. Sin duda, el aceptar volver y el aceptar que estaba enamorado le había cambiado su forma de ser, al menos, por dentro.

-Eso ya no importa. De todos modos ella se entregó una vez más.

-¿eh? Entre…garse una vez ¿más? – Naruto frunció su ceño en señal de extrañeza- Sasuke, tú no sabes¿verdad?

-¿Saber qué?

"_que raro que no lo sepa… pero creo que no le diré… además no tengo que interferir mucho…"_

-Nada, pero no seas tan derrotista. Sakura-chan aún te quiere. Además aún no estás seguro de lo que hizo en la habitación de Ryuuji.

-Lo sé. Pero es obvio. – dijo cortantemente. Salió de la habitación para llegar a la suya.

De las cuatro almas que quedaron en ese lugar solo dos pudieron dormir con tranquilidad. Las otras dos personas conversaban con su pensamiento a mitad de la noche.

-"¿_Porqué será que Sasuke-kun me evita? Ahora quise hablar con él pero me dio la espalda… ¿Será que hice algo que lo hizo enojar?...¿Y si está enojado conmigo?... Bueno… para lo que me importa…"_

_- "Me estoy comportando como un crío… Ni siquiera puedo verla a los ojos sin que me sonroje. ¿Qué haré si me pregunta de nuevo de porqué estaba desnuda?... Estoy empezando a pensar que Sakura tiene una doble personalidad… Definitivamente se mira tan distinta a 'esa' noche…Es como si nunca hubiera hecho nada malo…"_

_- "Soy una mujer nueva… no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie y si me preguntan sobre Ryuuji-san, contestaré con la verdad… o talvez mienta un poco… Aunque no sé porqué Sasuke-kun no soporta a Ryuuji-san si es un amor… La verdad es que Sasuke-kun jamás ha sido una persona muy afectiva… la verdad es que me asustaría un poco si demostrara algo de sentimiento…"_

_- "Sakura…Si supieras todo lo que pienso… Si no me hubiera ido… si te hubiera aceptado en ese momento de tu declaración no estaría como ahora… esperando a que se borre todo lo que Ryuuji dejó en ti… no puedo imaginarte haciendo esas cosas… y menos con otra persona… que no sea conmigo… Si tuviera el valor de decirte lo que siento… ¿Qué me responderías?"_

_- "Le rechazaría… de eso estoy segura… No voy a permitir que una persona como él me afecte… Adiós Sasuke-kun y bienvenida la vida nueva…"_

_- "Talvez es hora de que me comporte un poco más demostrativo en mis sentimientos… talvez así… talvez así pueda decirle la verdad…Aunque no estoy seguro… Ryuuji es el problema…"_

Así como la noche llegó, así lo hizo la mañana y la hora de partir se hizo presente.

-Naruto-san, fue un gusto verle de nuevo y no dejo de agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi y mi hermana.

-No fue nada.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Sakura-san, - le tomó de la mano y Sasuke envió una mala mirada- gracias por todo. No me cabe duda que usted será felíz en el futuro. Después de todo se lo merece.

Luego de decir eso vio a Sasuke quien no apartó la mirada. Sakura decidió ignorarlos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Los dos chicos se miraban seriamente hasta que Ryuuji le dijo algo susurrando y articulando bien su boca para que le entendiera, con lo que Sasuke le dio una de sus medias sonrisas de auto suficiencia y se volteó dando a entender que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Naruto se apresuró en ir primero, quería ver a su linda novia. Era normal. Sakura iba siguiéndolo, gritándole que se calmara porque iba muy rápido. Sasuke iba de último viendo la espalda y figura de la chica pensando en lo que Ryuuji le había dicho…

"_Que no se te vaya…Cuídala…"_

No sabía lo que quería decir con eso, pero le dio esperanzas. Se decidió.

Llegaron a la villa sin mayor problema. Hinata estaba con su grupo en la entrada de Konoha esperando a su amado. Naruto al ver a una muchacha con cabello largo y azul corrió hacia ella como si lo viniera siguiendo un enemigo poderoso.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Usagi-chan!!!!!!- (conejo), gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzó sobre la chica.

-Naru…

Hinata no pudo continuar, ya que los labios traviesos de Naruto la habían atrapado los suyos. La gente, que había escuchado gritar al chico rubio, no evitó ver a la pareja con asombro, ya que su relación tenía que ser discreta para que el clan no los descubriera. No tardaron en murmurar: "¿Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata juntos?", " ¡Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado!", "¿Acaso la familia Hyuuga no lo sabe?". Kiba y Sakura, al escuchar qué clase de murmullos decía la gente trataron de separarlos y de convencer a la gente que Naruto se había tropezado y había besado a la chica accidentalmente.

-¡Naruto apártate de Hinata¡qué no ves que los están viendo!- dijeron los dos chicos en coro.

-No me importa- cantó sin separarse de sus labios.

-Hmp. Usurotonkachi.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se fue sin dar explicaciones a nadie como de costumbre. Una chica lo miraba alejarse.

"_Sasuke-kun… Aún sigues comportándote igual…"_

Después de salir el pequeño incidente, luego de que Sakura golpeara en la cabeza a Naruto, decidieron pasar el día juntos en la casa del rubio, ya que por obvias razones no podían salir de enamorados por las calles.

- Aún no entiendo cómo es que Sasuke puede comportarse de esa manera si él de verdad la quiere…- Decía mientras comía rollos de canela, después de haber comido su platillo preferido.

- T…tal vez no quiere decirle porque algo pasó en la misión¿No crees?

- Sí, tienes razón, y apuesto a que tiene algo que ver con Ryuuji.

-Ryuuji-san se enamoró de Sakura-san desde el momento que la vio en la foto…lo más probable es que lo que haya pasado con Sasuke-kun esté muy relacionado con él.

-Yo ya no puedo meterme. Cuando me meto en los problemas de esos dos, no se a quién termino ayudando…Aunque cada vez que estoy contigo, siempre quiero "meterme en problemas"- cambio su rostro triste por uno pícaro y se acercó gateando hasta besarla tiernamente.

-N…Naru…to-kun… - dijo separándolo- solo si me prometes algo…

-¿eh? Te prometo todo si me dejas meterte en mi cama…

-¡Naruto-kun!- reprendió un poco molesta por el comentario.

-De acuerdo, te dejaré de hablar así… dime ¿qué quieres que te prometa?

-Quiero que…- se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran como una fresa.

-De…de… acuerdo… te lo prometo…

Los dos chicos pasaron la tarde de maravilla, como siempre lo hacían, después de todo, su noviazgo había durado por casi cuatro años. Habían pasado muchas tardes en la cama de aquel joven, pero cada vez que se separaban por un tiempo, pasaban noches llenas de placer.

" _-'Aún no, Sasuke-kun. Te haré pagar por todo lo que me has hecho.'_

_Sakura…_

'_Ahora vas a mirarme. Te enseñaré algo muy interesante'_

_Yo…_

'_¡Sasuke, sí… mírame… mírame…!'_

_¡Ya no más!...Sasuke… ya no más… ya no la recuerdes… me acabo de dar una ducha bien fría y todavía sigo tan… ¡demonios!... ya no sé qué hacer… ya ha pasado dos semanas desde que tuvimos ese encuentro… ¡olvídala ya¡Olvídala!… y recuerda todas las veces que ha sido molesta a ver… no puedo…no puedo olvidar su voz… tan dulce…su cuerpo terso…esos ojos provocativos…su suplica…su sudor… la inocencia de su rostro a pesar de su estado…esa niña…!que digo niña, es una mujer!…una mujer… tan molesta…_

'_¡Sasuke, sí… mírame… mírame…!'_

_No te miré… te observé… te recuerdo… te am… Solo un poco más… un poco más… vengo... me vengo… ¡demonios!... creo que esto es exagerado, ni yo me lo creo… no puede haber tanto… ¿eh¿Quien llamará tan temprano por teléfono a Kakashi?... será mejor que me limpie antes de contestar…"_

Después de su último encuentro y reencuentro del ex equipo 7, había pasado dos semanas. La primera semana, todo fue de maravilla para Sasuke había tenido misiones diarias que no pasaban de lo común: arrestos, servir de escolta, enseñar algunas clases en la academia, rescatar pergaminos y demás. Esto le daba la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo fuera de la casa de Kakashi para que no estuviera insistiendo en que leyera los Icha Icha Paradise que Jiraiya había legado. Además no le daba tiempo de pensar en la chica de ojos claros. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, en la segunda semana Godaime-sama había decidido que Sasuke tomara unas vacaciones, ya que lo veía esforzarse más de la cuenta. Pero era él lo consideraba un castigo porque…

* * *

Continuará...

¿Qué va a suceder después?... ¿Castigo?... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

Lamento no haber actualizado rápido pero esto cansa. De todas formas esperen al siguiente capitulo y dejen reviews... please T-T que siento que no les gustó...T-T y eso me tiene un poquito triste T-T... REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter IX: Una oportunidad más

Ahora estoy más contenta porque sé que les gustó el lemon y lo demás xD… no saben lo feliz que me pone el saber qué les agradó y qué no para ver cómo puedo mejorar la historia. xD… además los problemillas que me tenían loca han desaparecido así que hoy sí voy a actualizar con más ritmo este fic.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, aguanten un poquitin más que este fic está por llegar a su fin… No les prometo que dentro de uno o dos capítulos pero ya casi se termina xD así que aguanten…

Mi nombre apareció en la Shonen Jump… la mala noticia es que estaba soñando. Naruto le pertenece al destructor de teorías Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Chapter IX: "Una Oportunidad Más…"**_

El primer día pasó sin mayor problema y a pesar de soñar con esos ojos que lo hacían desvanecer, nada pasó a más. El segundo día pasó acostado en cama y no pudo evitar pensar en Sakura, fue cuando comenzaron los "problemas": sufría pensando en las actitudes tiernas, en la sonrisa y en las veces en las que la pelirrosa sobreactuaba para llamar su atención, aunque nada pasó a más. Su problema incrementó el tercer día, tenía ansias, se paseaba por la casa de Kakashi con desesperación, trataba de pensar en otra cosa que le fue imposible: se bañaba con constancia hasta que no soportó. Los últimos cuatro días de la semana, no evitó autosatisfacerse con tal de borrar lo que la chica había causado en él. Para su desesperación, sus vacaciones consistían de un mes y medio. Era una tortura del cielo, de eso estaba seguro.

En otra parte de Konoha, la chica de cabello rosado y ojos de esmeralda se ocupaba con sus cosas. Su mamá se había vuelto a casar con un tipo quien tenía dos hijos mayores que Sakura, y aun vivían en la casa de su madre. Con la llegada al mundo de su medio hermano hace 4 años y medio, su familia, especialmente su madre, comenzó a apartarle.

No es que Sakura realmente anhelaba ser consentida, y no es que no lo consideraba un padre. Su padre sanguíneo había muerto cuando tenía 14 años, su actual padre amaba a su mamá y eso la hacía feliz a pesar de los muchos problemas que había tenido con sus nuevos hermanos. Y con respecto a ser consentida, ella había sido querida por su nuevo padre, el ser consentida se lo dejaba en las manos de sus novios. Pero de pronto cuando madre dio a luz a su segundo hijo….

Al cabo de un año, su relación se deterioró y pasaron a un estado crítico en su relación. Sakura perdió mucho peso. Ella solo quería que su mamá entendiera sus noches de desvelo que le tocaba pasar en el hospital. Llegaba a su casa con ansias de conciliar el sueño. Las circunstancias se lo impedían. Su progenitora la hacía cuidar a su hermano pequeño, mientras ella asistía a reuniones del trabajo de su padre y sus otros dos hermanos hacían lo que les viniera en gana. Los problemas entre ella y su madre aumentaron con los rumores de que ella tenía romances sin su permiso, cosa que eran solo eso: rumores.

No soportó. En una noche de discusión, Sakura, tomó sus ahorros y se fue de su casa. A pesar de la oposición de su mamá, su padre le dio el apoyo económico fue gracias a él que pudo amueblar su casa. El apoyo moral lo obtuvo de Kakashi, de su sensei y de Naruto.

En fin. Su salud física mejoró al vivir sola ya que padecía de estrés y ansiedad. Aunque su estado mental era un completo desorden por razones bastante conocidas para ella: Sasuke y todo lo que seguía, sus novios. Esto le causaba una ensalada de emociones. En un día pasaba de la risa al llanto, del llanto a la nostalgia, de la nostalgia al odio, del odio a la rabia, de la rabia al llanto, del llanto a la risa y volvía a empezar el círculo. Los paseos con sus novios le hacían apaciguar todo su dolor, pero no era suficiente, como sabemos, ella quería más.

Y ahí estaba ella. Se paseaba por aquí por allá. Limpiaba, ordenaba y hacía la comida al mismo tiempo. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba ocupada, buscaba cosas qué hacer y ya no pensaba ni en novios, ni en Sasuke. Por lo tanto no podía deprimirse. Por el día pensaba en Ryuuji. Pero por alguna razón, desde el día de la misión había tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez.

"_Por qué tendré ese sueño tan seguido… ¡oh no¡Me volví una pervertida¡Shannaro¡Definitivamente no me quiero convertir en una!"_

Pensaba mientras cocinaba.

"_Es como si… Sasuke-kun se hubiera excitado por mí y se hubiera mastur… bueno eso… No puede ser que esté pensando en ese sujeto… tengo que pensar en algo mas…Ryuuji-san… ¡kyaaaa!, tan correcto, tan animado, tan lindo, tan perfecto, talvez le vaya a hacer una visita un día de estos… pero estas bolas de arroz con atún me tienen que quedar perfectas… Naruto va a venir a traerlas… ¿a quien más invitó a la pequeña reunión?... no sé porqué me molesto en hacer esto… de todas formas a mi ni me invitó…bueno es cierto, tenía que pagarle los favores que me ha hecho…a ver… Shino…Hinata…Kiba… Akamaru, supongo que cuenta… Kurenai-sensei y su niño… Shikamaru y Temari… Pero le llevaré a Kakashi-sensei, a Tsunade-shishou, a Sai… ¿eh?... ahora que lo pienso, a Sasuke-kun le gustan las bolas de arroz con atún… ¡no¡No, Sakura¡No pienses en él!… ¡se supone que él ya no te afecta!... se supone que…lo he olvidado… él está enterrado… no, Sakura no recuerdes la misión ¡Shannaro!..._

'_¡Genial¡perfecto¡Vete con ese…! pero no te acerques a mí nunca más… eres molesta… eres un asco… y como ninja eres la peor… y no vengas como una niñita tonta ahogada en lágrimas como cuando me fui de Konoha, porque TU Ryuuji te dejó por una ramera más ofrecida que tú…'_

_¡No!, se supone que tu ya lo…él ya no te afecta… te afecta… te afecta… todo de él aun… me afecta…"_

Sakura comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Apagó la cocina, se sentó en una silla. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se tapó su rostro con sus manos. Sin controlarse lloró. De todas formas no había nadie en la casa. No había amigos cerca de su presencia de quienes tuviera que ocultar su "debilidad". Cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su casa.

Se limpió sus lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo. Y salió corriendo, ya que esperaba a Naruto. Al abrir la puerta…

-¿¡Sasuke-kun!?- su mente se turbó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hmp… ¡que grosera!... ¡me voy si tanto te molesta!...

-¡Esp…!

-Me hubiera encantado decir eso- le interrumpió- pero estoy aquí porque Naruto me pidió llevarle una comida o algo así a una dichosa reunión. Pero solo lo hago porque le debía un favor…

-Si claro… pasa- dijo un poco triste.

Sasuke se percató de su reacción pero desvió la mirada rápidamente antes de que empezara a recordar el incidente con el perfume.

-¿Ya está lista?

-¿Qué cosa¡Ah, la comida! Pues faltan algunas bolas de arroz y….

-¿Estás cocinando bolas de arroz?... puedo preguntar ¿Qué llevan?

-De hecho ya lo preguntaste. Son con atún.

Sasuke olvidó por completo el asunto que lo tenía preocupado y se atrevió verla a los ojos directamente. Su estómago le recordó que no había desayunado en la mañana porque tenía…otras "cosas entre manos".Sakura entendió el mensaje, no porque haya escuchado el rugido de su barriga, sino porque sabía que a él le encantaban las bolas de arroz con atún.

-Quieres….¿quieres almorzar?

Sasuke no respondió

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina y ella se dispuso a servirle su platillo favorito. Ella también tenía hambre así que se sentó a comer muy lejos de él. Pasaron un rato en silencio. Hasta que…

-Veo que los rumores eran ciertos…vives sola.

-¡Qué perspicaz¡debe ser tu sharingan!- dijo sarcásticamente lo que a Sasuke le causó gracia y dibujó una media sonrisa.

-Hmp.- otra vez el silencio se hizo presente- ¿Por qué te fuiste? Pensé que eras la niña consentida de la casa…

-Lo era- respondió convencida- pero muchas cosas pasaron cuando yo cumplí mis 16 años… supongo que ya no importa…

-A mi sí…

"_¡maldición!... lo dije sin pensar... y ahora ¿Qué hago?"_

-¿A ti te importa lo que me pase? – preguntó sorprendida

-No… no es lo que piensas.

"_Oe… ese es un sonrojo… Sasuke-kun se está sonrojando… ¡Kyaaaa¡Kawaiiii!... esperen… no … Sakura, calma… no te emociones… a él siempre le ha sido difícil expresar sus emociones y puede que te haya dicho eso porque siente que eres su compañera, su amiga… así que no te hagas ilusiones… pero quiero saberlo… "_

-¿No me digas que vas a ser tan cobarde como para retractarte de lo que has dicho?- argumentó sin entonar demasiado y con los nervios en su lugar. Sasuke le envió una mirada de "yo no soy cobarde".

-Me preocupo porque, quiera o no fuiste mi compañera de equipo…pero si no quieres contarme, me da igual… al fin y al cabo es tu vida… no la mía.

"¡_lo sabía!... solo tiene curiosidad…"_

Sakura, decepcionada de la respuesta de Sasuke, se dispuso a contarle lo que había pasado con su familia. Contó relatos que hicieron sonreír a Sasuke como nadie lo había hecho y ponerse triste como nadie lo había visto. Para sorpresa de la chica, él estaba muy atento y esto la hacía sentir feliz como en un sueño.

Sakura contaba sus historias mientras caminaba por toda la cocina para preparar las bolas de arroz que le hacían falta y a veces lo hacía sentada. Él, por su parte, esperaba que tocara el tema de sus novios, pero no lo hizo. Pasaba de tema, de cuento, pero no lo hacía. Él chico no hablaba porque trataba de calmar la ansiedad de saber acerca de ese punto en la vida de Sakura.

El descendiente de los Uchiha iba perdiendo el interés en la plática, o, más bien, monologo que la chica pelirrosa presentaba. Hasta que sacó un tema que le interesó a pesar de que no era el punto al que él quería llegar:

-Una vez, enviaron muchos Shinobis a una misión muy peligrosa. Casi todos llegaron heridos. Llevaba mitad de la noche y no había revisado gran parte de los ninjas que estaban ahí. Tsunade-shishou estaba muy ocupada con lo que había sucedido, así que decidí tomar el mando ya que Shizune-san tampoco estaba disponible. Me mantuve 76 horas en el hospital hasta que mi shishou me vio y me mandó a casa. Pensé que mi madre estaba preocupada por mí, ya que no aparecí en tres días por mi casa. ¿Sabes cómo me recibió mi madre? comenzó a gritarme que porqué había desaparecido, que le habían dicho que me habían visto con Sai y Naruto besándome, que quien sabe qué andaba haciendo porque me habían visto entrar a un hotel; ¿qué iba a pensar la gente?, me decía. Le expliqué mil veces que eso no era así, que no me importaba lo que pensaba la gente; era mi vida y comenzamos a pelear.

Hizo una pausa ante la mirada atónita del invitado.

-Ella me llamó de formas que yo en mi vida había escuchado. No estaba de humor no había dormido nada y encima me montaba ese "numerito". Tomé mis cosas y me salí de ahí. Compré esta casa con mis ahorros y mi padre me ayudó a amueblarla.

-¿Tu no tenías novios cuando comenzó a recriminarte?- preguntó, ya que supo que ese tema daba paso al que él quería llegar.

-¿Novios?... de hecho creo que mi primer novio lo tuve cuatro meses después de que me salí de mi ex casa.

-¿Y¿qué pasó con él?- pregunto después de vacilar un rato.

-Tuvimos un gran problema de diferencia de opiniones. Corté con él.- Sakura se levantó de la mesa para ordenar un poco el desorden en la cocina y preparar todo para que Sasuke se llevara las bolas de arroz. – Ya está. Ya puedes llevárselos a Naruto.

Sasuke asintió. La pelirrosa le dio una olla llena de bolas de arroz con la cual caminaron hasta la entrada. El chico salió de la casa y se volteó para despedirse. Fue hasta ahí que notó cómo Sakura estaba vestida: shorts realmente cortos, una camiseta desmangada de algodón que le llegaba hasta sus bien formadas caderas y algo muy importante que no dejó pasar de largo…

_- "¡¡¡¡¡¡No lleva sujetador!!!!!!... maldita mujer… ¿Por qué no llevas sujetador?... ¡cada vez estoy más convencido de que lo hace a propósito! … ¡oh no¡Estoy reaccionando!... se supone que debería estar calmado porque esta mañana… pondré la olla justo a esa altura y no lo notará"_

_-"¿Qué tanto me está viendo?... sus ojos apuntan hacía... ¿mis pechos?... no ando sujetador, pero Sasuke no es de esos chicos… no es un pervertido… pero me incomoda…y… ¡ay no! siento que me sonrojo."_

Sasuke-kun… ¿tengo algo aquí?- dijo tapándose disimuladamente sus senos con sus brazos.

-¿Eh?...n…no. Es solo que…me quedé pensando…- Sasuke vio el rostro de Sakura y se percató de que ella sí estaba incomoda por su mirada.

"_Molesta…"_

Sus instintos se calmaron. Su miembro volvió a su posición normal. Y se dispuso a despedirse. Antes de darse la vuelta…

-Gracias, Sakura. Cocinas muy bien.

"_¿eh?... ¿dijo que cocinaba muy bien?... ehm… ¿le digo algo?... déjalo ir… es caso perdido…él jamás va a amarte…"_

-Sakura, - hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Se sonrojó- me gustaría comer otro día contigo… es que la platica estuvo muy amena.

"_De verdad quiero saber quienes fueron tus novios para matarlos con mis propias manos… Calma…que no se vaya a activar el sharingan o algo…"_

Entonces porque no vienes hoy en la noche, de todos modos estoy de vacaciones. Y tengo tiempo para hacer un festín…

"_¿Qué hiciste¿Por que lo invitaste¿No se supone que te ibas a olvidar de él? Ahora lo mas seguro es que te va a rechazar…_"

-A... ¿qué hora puedo venir?- dijo sin entonar.

-¿Eh¿piensas en venir?, es decir, como a las 7, si es que no tienes que pedirle explicaciones a Kakashi-sensei por llegar tarde a su casa.

-Hmp. No le debo explicaciones a nadie. Vendré a las 6.

Dicho esto Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se fue. Su compañera lo vio alejarse. Recordó la cita de esa noche y se fue a preparar para comprar todo lo que necesitaba en el platillo de la cena.

Sasuke llevó los bocadillos adonde se suponía, sería la reunión de Naruto. Al llegar todos estaban reunidos, al parecer era la celebración de algo. El ojos azules se le acercó y lo único que le dijo fue "dile". Luego, el chico se fue a arreglar para la cena de esa noche. Sasuke llegó a las seis como habían acordado todo estaba yendo de maravilla. Sin embargo…

-¡Eres un estúpido¡de verdad no te soporto¡pareciera como si no te hubiera quedado claro¿no?... ¡¿para que viniste¿Para lastimarme más¡no te importa,¿ verdad¡No te importa que yo te ame tanto!... y encima ¡te atreves a…¡Fuera de aquí¡Fuera!- Gritaba la chica pelirrosa en medio del llanto ahogada en sollozos.

-Sakura lo único que he dicho es…

-¡No quiero escuchar!... ¡no quiero verte!... ¡vete de aquí!...- comenzó a empujarlo del pecho. Sasuke se hartó y le tomó las muñecas. Con su mirada fría la paralizó.

-¡Escúchame niña tonta!... ¡solo te dije la verdad!... ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

El motivo del enojo, se encontraba unas horas antes, un poco después de la cena, se dirigieron a la sala para hacer la digestión. Platicaron placidamente de las misiones absurdas que habían tenido, mientras que Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla y entonces…

"_- Sasuke-kun¿Por qué te has comportado un poco extraño estos días? Sobre todo conmigo. _

_-¿Extraño?¿yo?- dijo sin demostrar preocupación._

_-Es que no has dejado de verme y… y cuando te veo en la academia o en otro lugar haciendo pequeñas misiones me ignoras… bueno… la verdad siempre lo has hecho, pero… no sé… has cambiado conmigo, ahora me ignoras hasta cuando te saludo. Estas así desde la misión con Ryuuji-san._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que es por algo?_

_-Todo. La forma en que me hablas, la forma en que me miras, aceptas mis invitaciones, cuando tu ni al caso con las citas que te pedía._

_-¿Prefieres que te ignore así como lo hacía?_

_-Pues, así como te comportas, me estás ilusionando, y no quiero ser lastimada de nuevo._

_-¿Te han lastimado¿quienes han sido?- dijo con una expresión no muy agradable en el rostro._

_-¿lo ves¡A eso me refiero¿Qué es lo que te pasa? no me des ilusiones._

_El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Hasta que después de tanto pensarlo, Sakura habló:_

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de que me cayera el afrodisíaco y llegué a tu habitación, Sasuke-kun? _

_-No pasó nada._

_-¡Dímelo ahora!- gritó- ¿Nos acostamos?¿tuvimos relaciones?_

_-No._

_-¿Entonces?- Sakura estaba a punto de llorar.-¿me tomaste por la fuerza?_

_-¿Quién te crees que soy?... Yo no te pondría una mano encima ni porque me pagaran. Me voy, esta conversación me está hartando.- Sasuke se paró del sillón _

_-¿Es que acaso no te parezco atractiva?... ¿es que acaso no soy tu tipo?...- Sakura lloró- ¿nunca he sido suficiente para ti?... por más que trato de olvidarte no puedo… sabiendo que tu… tu… no me amas- sollozó- y me tratas con esa actitud tan fría… como… si… todo lo que hiciera… pareciera que me odiaras._

_Lo último le hizo recordar la entrada de Konoha y su despedida. Y como si los sollozos de la chica le partieran el corazón, se acercó a ella sin pensarlo. Pasó su dedo pulgar por su mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas. _

_¿Por qué me tratas así?- preguntó la chica sorprendida entre sollozos- si no te importa nada. No te importamos. No te importo. Entonces ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? que no ves que me confundes… me lastimas. No entiendes que me afectas… todo lo que haces y todo lo que dejas de hacer, me afecta… Te amo, Sasuke-kun… pero me cansé… me cansé de ti… _

_- ¿Primero me dices que no te trate bien y luego me cambias de opinión?...¡eres molesta!- como si la frase hubiera sido una mecha encendida, Sakura explotó en llanto y gritos…"_

Después de unas horas...

-¡Escúchame niña tonta!... ¡solo te dije la verdad!... ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

-¡Mi maldito problema eres tú¡Tú y tu incansable ego¡tu complejo de superioridad¡tu odio hacia todo el mundo¡No eres capaz de amar a nadie!- se desgarraba la garganta en cada palabra, apenas y podía pronunciarlas claramente por causa del llanto.

-¡No hables …lo que no sabes!- alzó la voz.

-No sabes con cuantos he intentado olvidarte…

-¡Y no quiero que me hables de ellos, para lo que me importa que seas una cualquiera!

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza…

* * *

¿Cómo va a reaccionar Sakura ante esto¿Sasuke perdió su ultima oportunidad para acercarse a ella?... ¿habrá una oportunidad más?...¿ Qué pasará en su relación?

Bueno… espero que les haya gustado ya que me esforcé mucho para que este capitulito no me quedara tan ridiculito xD o cursi o dramático o… ustedes me entienden (espero)… nos veremos la próxima y GRACIAS POR LEVANTARME LOS ANIMOS… también: GRACIAS POR ESOS REVIEWS HERMOSOS…XD significan muchísimo para mí… BYE…


	10. Chapter X: Llenando recuerdos vacíos

Primero que nada, en el capítulo 9 existen unos errorcillos de ortografía (algunas tildes y letras mayúsculas) pero estoy empezando a sospechar que el archivo se desconfigura cuando lo subo a fanfiction. Así que trataré de arreglar esos errores. Pero eso no quiere decir que no siga publicando este fic hasta el final.

Muchísimas gracias por sus lindísimos, maravillosísimos y hermosísimos reviews me hace seguir publicando este humildito fic sacado de mi cerebro. xD

Espero que este capítulo no los desilusione y los impulse para que sigan leyendolo hasta el final.

Ayer me llamó Kishimoto, porque un amigo del profesor de la amiga de la tía de la hermana de la sobrina del primo del abuelo de la mamá del nieto del cuñado del papá del nuero del amigo que tenía otro amigo y se lo contó un cuñado de la prima de una policía de la CIA que es hermano político del sobrino del suegro de la amiga del vecino del barrio de una prima que se fue a vivir con mi hermana espiritual a Canadá, le contó que yo era la que había dicho que era la autora intelectual de Naruto. Le expliqué mis razones y se puso a reír. Me preguntó que si tenía un tornillo de fuera y le dije que lo tenía de cabeza. Aún así el rumor terminó en lo mismo: Masashi Kishimoto es el autor de Naruto.

* * *

_**Chapter X: "Llenando Recuerdos Vacíos"**_

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_Después de unas horas..._

_-¡Escúchame niña tonta!... ¡solo te dije la verdad!... ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!_

_-¡Mi maldito problema eres tú¡Tu y tu incansable ego¡tu complejo de superioridad¡tu odio hacia todo el mundo¡No eres capaz de amar a nadie!- se desgarraba la garganta en cada palabra, apenas y podía pronunciarlas claramente por causa del llanto. _

_-¡No hables …lo que no sabes!- alzó la voz._

_-No sabes con cuantos he intentado olvidarte…_

_-¡ y no quiero que me hables de ellos, para lo que me importa que seas una cualquiera!_

_Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza…_

Sakura se mordió su labio inferior reteniendo toda la rabia. Pero lo único que hizo fue darle una bofetada.

-Vete de aquí- dijo casi murmurando.- no te quiero ver en mi vida… vete de aquí…- Sakura se dejó caer en el suelo,

Sasuke se dio la vuelta. Y salió como si nada hubiera pasado, al menos, era la impresión que Sakura tuvo.

­-"No has cambiado en nada… Sasuke-kun…" susurró. Se abrazó y comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia delante como si se arrullara a sí misma, al mismo tiempo que lloraba sin detener sus gritos ni quejidos. No importaba. De todos modos, Sasuke ya no se encontraba cerca de su casa. Eso pensaba ingenuamente, el chico a quien amaba se encontraba afuera enfrente de su puerta escuchando sus lamentos, su llanto…

"_¡Kuso!, Sakura¿Por qué me amas tanto?"_

Después de media hora de estar en el suelo, casi muda por los gritos. Se levantó calmada. Se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se bañó y se puso su bata de dormir: una camisa sin mangas, ajustada a su cuerpo que apenas le cubría sus glúteos.

Escuchó un ruido en la primera planta de su casa. Se levantó y se apresuró para tomar una herramienta ninja para ver quien era el intruso. Cruzó el pasillo, Bajó las escaleras y los ruidos provenían de su sala. Asomó sus ojos y se encontró con una figura masculina.

Como toda una jounin se abalanzó sobre y trató de noquearlo de un golpe, pero el sujeto, aunque con dificultad, esquivaba los golpes de la chica. Algunos llegaron a rozarle la mejilla derecha pero no podía igualar su velocidad. Sakura acumuló chakra simultáneamente en sus brazos y en sus piernas, para aumentar la velocidad y fuerza en sus ataques hasta que, uno de esos peligrosos puños, lo golpeó en su estómago y escupió sangre. Otro puño se dirigía a su rostro pero logró detenerlo con una mano aunque le doliera como el demonio.

-S… Sakura… Soy yo…

-¿Sasuke-kun?...pensé que te habías ido.

-Nunca me fui.

Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse y a enojarse por la confesión. Pena y odio entremezclados perfectamente.

-Te dije que te fueras.

-Hmp.- se limpió el mismo la sangre de sus labios.

-¿Podrías soltar mi mano?... hay que curarte esa herida. Ven conmigo.

Sasuke simplemente obedeció a sus pies y a sus deseos al verla con tan provocativa bata, si es que a esa camisa se le llamaba bata. Se dirigieron a su habitación. Al entrar, el chico se fue directo a la cama a sentarse.

"_¿Es en esta cama en donde te hicieron mujer?... me sorprende que no sea rosada…quiero hacerte mía… quiero hacerte mía… quiero hacerte mía… te haré mía…me confesaré… al diablo con lo demás…"_

Sakura tomó el botiquín de su baño y regresó a su habitación. Se sentó a la par de su ex compañero de equipo, sacó sus gasas y empezó a curarle las pequeñas fisuras que ella había causado. No valía la pena gastar chakra en algo que se curaba rápidamente. Le iba curando despacio como si quería que ese momento no acabara, aunque deseaba poder olvidarse de él.

-Sasuke-kun ¿por qué no te fuiste¿Es que quieres lastimarme de nuevo¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-¿Quieres saber lo que pasó la noche en que llegaste a mi puerta pidiendo ayuda porque te cayó el afrodisíaco?- Sakura le miró desconcertada ya que pensó que no le diría.

-Si quiero.

-Antes, prométeme que vas a creerme y no te vas a tomar las cosas a la ligera…

-Te lo prometo, ya dime…

-Lo que pasó fue…

Sasuke le contó lo que había sucedido durante la misión, sin ahondar hasta los detalles que él había memorizado para que la chica no se sintiera incomoda con su presencia y ocultando muy bien el final de su historia ya que era bastante fuerte contarle lo que hizo después.

-Tenía que habértelo dicho antes pero no podía porque no sabía como es que ibas a reaccionar. Además…no olvídalo… ¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?

La chica de ojos verdes se había puesto más roja que la sangre que Sasuke había escupido. De pronto comenzó a recordar las veces en que él la ignoraba, las veces en las que se comportaba extraño cuando él la miraba y se iba con precisión, esa misma mañana cuando ella no llevaba sujetador, ese mismo momento en que de sasuke solo la separaba su delgada y corta camiseta de algodón, y la ropa de Sasuke. Ella, como por impulso se cubrió sus pechos y jaló su camiseta para intentar cubrirse más sin suerte. Por más disimulada que haya intentado parecer, no lo fue. Sasuke se dio cuenta de su reacción y le pareció… ¿tierna? Sin sonrojarse, y extrañamente sin mostrar alguna expresión miró hacia el frente, talvez para no hacerla sentir acosada. Todo quedó en silencio.

-Sakura…-interrumpió la tensión- … ¿Por qué has estado con otros hombres si aun me… tu sabes…dime porqué?

-Creo que es bastante obvio. Quiero olvidarte.

-Y eso... ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo que porqué?- dijo Sakura ya un poco harta por las preguntas que Sasuke espetaba.

-No te pongas hostil… solo responde.

-Es obvio ¿no crees? Primero porque ya no quiero esperarte. Hace tiempo te fuiste de la aldea y perdí mis esperanzas.

-¿Esperanzas¿de qué?- preguntó ansiando la respuesta. Sakura suspiró.

-De que me veas como una molestia, de que no te importe lo que pase conmigo y de que no me ames.- Sasuke la volteó a ver. Aún se cubría sus dos glorias. Después de una pequeña pausa…

-Excepto de lo primero que dijiste, yo no he dicho nada de los otros temas ¿es que todo lo tienes que decidir por tu cuenta, caprichosa?- dijo sin verla.

-¿Que?- La chica lo miró desconcertada. no acertaba con el punto del chico.

-Esto…

Al ver que la chica no respondía, Sasuke volteó su cabeza acercándose a los labios de la pelirrosa, cosa que la impactó y en el momento que estaba cerca, turbada, por la reacción de su ex compañero, movió la cabeza en señal de timidez y el beso cayó en la mejilla. Después del incidente, el chico, no se despegó y rozando sus labios contra esta le susurró:

-¿Qué pasa? Ahora que me tienes dispuesto¿no eres ni capaz de darme un beso?... – dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con sus labios. La chica no respondió- ¿tienes miedo a que te lastime?... co-bar-de… de-bil…

"_Maldición… Sasuke-kun… ni siquiera me ha tocado el cuerpo y ya estoy así de…mojada… Sakura… dale una bofetada y que se vaya de aquí… pero ya no me puedo detener… te dijo débil…cobarde… huye de aquí… ¿huir?... Sasuke-kun está tratando de encenderme, que por cierto ya lo consiguió, y tú vas a huir… déjate… pero… se supone que debería estar haciendo esto con otra persona y no con él… esperen… ¿adonde va?... ¿a mi cuello?... ¡Kami…¿qué tiene este hombre para que por un beso más me haga arder así ?... ¡Esto es malo!... ¡unos besitos en mi cuello y estoy reaccionando!... ¿qué fue eso, un sonido de placer?!No debo dejar que me atraiga no lo voy a permitir!... Sakura, no le demuestres que estas excitada… no se lo… esta bien si me dejo llevar de todos modos… será como todos los demás…"_

-S…sas…su…ke-kun- el chico dejó de besar su garganta y su cabeza se puso su altura.

De un impulso, Sakura, lo besó. Para Sasuke, su primer beso. Para Sakura su primer beso con la persona que amaba. Primero solo toparon sus labios, sin moverlos, pero no se podían detener, el ex traidor de la aldea, ya tenía su miembro erecto, a pesar de solo haber estado escuchando los pequeños gemidos de Sakura mientras le besaba el cuello. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse abriendo y cerrando su boca siguiendo el ritmo uno del otro. De pronto el solo roce no parecía suficiente, así que Sasuke comenzó a dar pequeñas suaves mordidas en el labio inferior de Sakura, sin llegar a lastimarla. La pelirrosa hizo lo mismo. Eso no les bastó, el moreno comenzó a meter su lengua en la boca de su excitada compañera y ella le siguió el juego. Jugaban con sus lenguas mientras pequeños quejidos salían de los labios de ambos.

No fue suficiente. El muchacho del Sharingan comenzó a acariciar un seno con su mano, aquellos senos que vio tan lejos el día de la misión y ahora los tenía en su mano. Eran firmes y, al parecer su excitación había hecho de las suyas con sus pezones. Sonrió y siguió besándola. Con su otra mano, acarició la pierna de los ojos esmeralda. Ella empezó a respirar agitadamente. Sasuke acarició su muslo interior y comenzó a subir, a medida que iba acercándose adonde él quería llegar, comenzó a sentir que cerca de la entrada de la chica estaba mojada con un líquido especial. Se desesperó y comenzó a tocar su parte intima su erección creció más al saber que no llevaba ropa interior. Ahora entendía porqué ella se cubría nerviosamente unos momentos atrás. Con su dedo índice y su dedo medio alternaron su movimiento en su entrada. Sakura tiró su cuerpo para atrás y para no caer acostada en su cama, se apoyó en sus manos. abrió las piernas para dar más espacio a la mano de su amado. Sasuke rodeó con su otra mano su espalda hasta tocar por detrás su seno, esto hizo que ella se arqueara y echara su cabeza hacia atrás dando paso al moreno para que besara su cuello, de nuevo. Por la posición la que estaba y por lo que el chico hacía con su cuerpo, la respiración se volvió temblorosa y más agitada.

El descendiente de los Uchiha se excitaba cada vez más y le gustaba la reacción que Sakura tenía con tan solo tocar su cuerpo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en algo.

-¿Cuántos te han hecho el amor, Sakura? – le susurró a su oído mientras quitaba sus manos y se reincorporaba.

-¿Eh?- La chica también se reincorporó.

-Que ¿Cuántos te han hecho el amor?

-¿Para que quieres saber eso?

-… Porque…- vaciló- quiero hacerte el amor el doble de lo que has hecho…- el comentario hizo que Sakura se sonrojara pero luego hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-Estoy confundida.- Sasuke la miró- porque si hago la cuenta, entonces el doble de eso… sería… cero.- la chica le miró. Ahora él estaba confundido.

-No entiendo. ¿cero¿no lo has hecho con nadie? Si quieres hacer una broma hazla mas creíble.

-¿Estas dudando de mi?

-No… bueno… si¿Qué hay de tus ex novios?... has tenido miles, además me dijiste que me habías intentado olvidar con muchos…

-Si, pero jamás dije que me había acostado con alguien. Tú asumiste que lo había hecho. Pero jamás te mencioné acerca de que me había acostado con alguien.

-Y… ¿entonces?... ¿qué paso con ellos¿Por qué…?

-Déjame que te explique…

La chica de ojos verdes se dispuso a contarle lo que había pasado con cada uno de ellos. Cada uno de ellos la había rechazado en el último momento. Cada uno de ellos le había dado la misma razón. Y Cada uno de ellos sabía lo que había pasado con su primer novio. Le contó de varios novios que ella había tenido Ante la presencia avergonzada de Sasuke, ya que él había pasado noches en vela por pensar con quién, Sakura, se estaba entregando. El pensar que su preocupación no valió de nada, le hizo sentir un estúpido, pero había algo más…

-Pero, Sakura… y Ryuuji¿no cuenta? Te acostaste con el ¿o no?

-No, no lo hice.

-Pero…

-No he terminado, lo que paso fue que…

"_- Sakura-san… no se vaya…_

_-Si no pudo tocarme en estos momentos, usted no lo hará en un futuro.-_

_-Usted mencionó que era por su inocencia… ¿no es así?... si bien esa es una de las razones, a mi no me molestaría quitarle su virginidad. _

_-Usted sabe que eso no es cierto… un momento, yo nunca dije que…_

_-Puedo saberlo con solo mirar esa expresión en su rostro, cuando…- carraspeó- en fin… dígame que le gusto, dígame que usted me ama… y le haré el amor aquí y ahora. No obstante, sabré que en sus ojos usted anhela a otra persona. _

_Mi corazón comenzó a bombear mas sangre de lo común. Mi respiración se agitó pero traté de calmar mis nervios. Y le dije:_

_-Ryuuji- san lo siento, pero yo… amo a otra persona._

_-¿Sasuke-kun?_

_-Si- dije asintiendo con mí cabeza.- además… siempre consideré que el sexo era solo eso. Con todos mis novios, era la palabra que utilizaba. En el fondo, sabía que no quería mezclar mis sentimientos con ellos. No quería olvidar al único que me hace sentir en el cielo con su amabilidad o me deja caer en el infierno con su frialdad…usted me dijo, hacer el amor y le juro que tuvo un impacto tremendo… talvez con el único que pueda hacer el amor sea con él… lo siento…_

_Ryuuji-san me miró y me sonrió como siempre lo hacía: con amabilidad._

_-Si en el futuro usted decidiera volver aquí a pasar unas vacaciones, estaré esperándole con una sonrisa… yo también siento mucho haberla hecho sentir mal… pero usted no estaba siendo amable conmigo tampoco al querer acostarse conmigo solo por despecho. Pienso que usted tiene sus motivos, pero no es correcto. – ahí supe que él era diferente de todos los demás y que merecía mis mil disculpas._

_-Lo siento…_

_-No se disculpe, Sakura-san… de verdad espero que su primera vez sea con él, porque sé que de eso depende su felicidad entera… pero antes…quiero que me haga un favor._

_-Dígame. Lo que sea para compensarle._

_-Béseme una ultima vez."_

Acepté la propuesta. Nos estuvimos besando y revolcando en la cama. Hasta que él empezó a tener sueño y se durmió. Cuando me levanté estaba toda desarreglada, pero como era muy noche, pensé que no me encontraría a nadie. Para mi desgracia me encontré con la persona que había arruinado mi noche. Me encontré contigo… y simplemente eras la ultima persona con la que me quería encontrar por eso te conteste un poco pesada… y creo que malentendiste lo que había pasado… ¿sasuke-kun te encuentras bien?- dijo al final la muchacha quien le había contado con total normalidad lo que había sucedido esa noche en la misión.

La chica sí había actuado para su propio beneficio, al menos los besos de Ryuuji fueron algo así como las palabras de aliento que ella necesitaba. Sasuke no podía hablar. No paraba de pensar que había hecho el ridículo frente a Sakura y que Ryuuji se había reído de él a sus espaldas. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no quería voltearla a ver. Pasaron un rato en silencio, ya que Sakura entendió que el rookie más inteligente ante toda Konoha, se sentía tan estúpido ante ella.

El Uchiha se levantó de la cama. Ante la mirada desconcertada de Haruno.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿te vas a ir? Pero…

-Uruse…- dijo entre dientes…- ¿ese es tu baño?- dijo apuntando hacia una puerta dentro de la habitación de Sakura. Ella asintió- Quítate esa bata y prepárate, porque te voy a hacer pagar todo lo que me hiciste en la misión.- dijo, aparentemente enojado. Sakura solo se sonrojó.

* * *

¿Cómo le hará pagar?...

Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo que decir una cosa al respecto: hacer lemon es muy complicado. Denme una oportunidad y no sean crueles... En el próximo capítulo: _**"El castigo".**_ Gracias por seguir con mi fic... Nos vemos...BYE!!!!!


	11. Chapter XI: El Castigo

LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ATENCIÓNEste capítulo contiene lemon explícito su lectura queda a responsabilidad de quien lo lee. xD

Este capítulo me ha costado espero que les guste y me siento muy halagada por aquellas personas que me dejan esos HERMOSOS, GRANDIOSOS Y LINDÍSIMOS Reviews Muchísimas gracias. Sin más que decir porque ya estoy cansada de estar este capítulo los dejo con el copyright aunque nadie lo lea:

Ayer una amiga fue a Japón y me contó que en las calles se había encontrado con un cartel grande en donde decía que yo era la autora de Naruto cosa que me alegró por un momento, porque después me dijo que había leído mal y que era un cartel en donde me buscaba la policía por fraude y plagio. Después de la llamada tocaron la puerta de mi casa y resulta que era Kishimoto con sus guardaespaldas. Comenzó a gritarme pero no entendí ni papa porque no sé japonés. Luego llegó mi maestra y me dijo que tenía que hacer 50 entrevistas para el siguiente día o me echaba al FBI por incumplimiento de contrato. Me desperté a las 3 de la madrugada: era un mal sueño. Así que Naruto le sigue perteneciendo al genio del Simbolismo Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Chapter XI: "El castigo"**_

Sasuke se fue a dar un baño, mientras Sakura obedeció a su petición. Se quitó la bata, se sentó en su cama y esperó a que su amado terminara su ducha.

"_Esto…esto es real¿verdad?... Sasuke va a… pero se supone que no lo debería hacer con él… tendría que olvidarlo… pero con tan solo un beso me pone tan…"_

El chico salió de la ducha, empapado y desnudo. Ella se sonrojó. Cuando volteó a ver a Sakura, ella se cubrió el cuerpo cubriendo sus senos con un brazo y poniendo el otro brazo entre sus piernas. Se acercó a la chica con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Verla tan indefensa, nerviosa y tan tímida le daba cierto placer. Cierta excitación.

-Sa… sasuke-kun, no me veas así…- le veía a los ojos, tratando de no bajar la mirada.

Sin decir nada, Sasuke le tomó los brazos y la levantó de un jalón. Sakura intentó cubrirse, sin embargo el chico tenía en su poder sus manos y no pudo soltarse. Él la separó de su cuerpo y activó el Sharingan, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ver cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, cada contorno de cada curva, cada temblor cada patrón de su respiración. La chica tuvo pudor y solo pudo quitarse el temblor de su cuerpo viendo hacia otro lado pero no al sharingan del muchacho.

Uchiha, al ver la reacción de "su" chica, poco a poco soltó sus brazos y puso sus manos en los hombros de Haruno. La empujó haciendo que cayera en la cama. Al tener el sharingan activado la escena se volvió más lenta y más erótica. La posición de la chica tirada en la cama fue lo que le hizo reaccionar a su miembro. Sakura solo pudo pasar un pensamiento por su cabeza:

"_Eso no va a caber…_"

El chico se sentó a su izquierda y con sus dedos índice y medio comenzó a acariciar despacio su estómago, hasta llegar a la unión del busto de su chica. Como dibujando el contorno de sus senos llegó hasta una parte circular rosada, dibujó esa aureola y llegó al centro. Solo con el tacto de su dedo índice, sus pezones se irguieron y Sakura comenzó a respirar rapidamente, mientras el chico empezaba a darle movimientos circulares lo cual hizo que la chica apretara sus piernas y comenzara a rozarlas una contra otra para clamar su excitación. Al ver su reacción, decidió besar su otro pecho, succionándolo y como si no fuera suficiente, decidió utilizar su lengua. La sensación húmeda en su pezón, hizo que la chica gimiera, mientras que la mano traviesa del muchacho bajo hasta la parte intima y la acarició. Intentando encontrar el punto que la hacía retorcerse de pasión, con su sharingan, rozó de arriba hacia abajo su entrada y luego de retroceso, Sakura hipaba. Después de un rato, encontró justo el punto en donde la hacía retorcerse…

- Sakura, esta posición es un poco incómoda…

La chica sin preguntar, se cambió de posición. Sasuke esperó a que ella se pusiera más cómoda. Sakura se acostó en su cama como si fuera a dormirse. Se sonrojó al ver que su compañero la veía tan descaradamente. Tomó su barbilla para que la viera a su rostro y le dijo:

-Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer. – se sonrojó más.

El chico accedió. Se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besarla jugando con la lengua de la chica. Cuando se cansó pasó a besar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Besó su barbilla y bajó un poco. Ahí comenzó a lamer su cuello, a dar pequeñas mordidas y absorbía su piel con su boca para dejar marcas.

-S… Sasuke-kun… así no… no dejes… ha…ah… ninguna marca.

Como niño pequeño que llora más al querer un juguete cuando sus padres no lo dejan, comenzó a succionar más partes de su cuello para dejarle más marcas. A lo que Sakura respondió con quejidos, porque aunque no le gustaba lo que iba a tener después, lo estaba disfrutando. Sasuke medio sonrió mientras la besaba. Bajó un poco más y comenzó a recorrer con sus labios su clavícula hasta llegar a su hombro izquierdo y viceversa. Bajó hasta sus pezones y comenzó a morderlos suavemente… Sakura pidió más. El chico rozó con sus labios su estomago hasta bajar más y más y un poco más.

-Sasuke-kun¿Qué haces?- dijo sorprendida y apenada cuando vio que Sasuke le habría las piernas.

-Quiero que estés lista.

-Sasuke-kun, eso no me gusta. ¡No lo hagas!-trató de cerrar las piernas sin éxito.

-Hmp- medio sonrió. Sin hacerle caso besó su muslo interior.

-¡Sasuke-kun, basta¡No me gusta…ah…!

-Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario- Sasuke bajó un poco más y la chica se tapó su entrada con su mano. el chico sonrió más-¿tienes pena¿miedo?

-Eso es algo asqueroso… no lo hagas, no me gusta- dijo firme.

-¿Y tú crees que voy a ceder?

Sin hacer caso y decidido, tomó su muñeca con una mano y con el antebrazo de su otra mano subió las dos piernas de la chica para dejar su cadera levantada perfecta para… Sasuke lamió el fruto prohibido, mientras Sakura se quejaba por la actitud infantil de su amado. Sin embargo, no podía negar que se sentía muy bien. Los gemidos de la pelirrosa comenzaron a ceder, y más cuando de lamidos pasó a besos en su parte intima, siempre con sus ojos color carmesí trató de hallar el lugar indicado para brindarle más placer. Cuando él supo que la estaba pasando muy bien, soltó su muñeca. Halló su punto exacto jaló la piel haciendo que la ojos color jade se tomara sus pezones y comenzara gemir al ritmo de los tirones. Con su mano, tocó su parte y definitivamente estaba muy bien lubricada justo para hacerla llegar.

Al ver que ella se estaba tocando…

"_Tú crees que te voy a dejar tocarte… mucho me hiciste durante la misión…" _Tomó sus manos y las contraminó en la cama.

-No me dejes así… Por… por favor… sigue… hazme terminar…- dijo entre gemidos.

-Voy a entrar… Sakura…- dijo al quitar sus manos de sus brazos, mientras que la chica se puso nerviosa, esta vez sí lo conseguiría, no como ella deseaba, pero sí conseguiría no ser virgen. – calma no te pongas nerviosa.

La chica sintió que Sasuke iba creciendo de ahí abajo, y al ver su miembro erguido no pudo evitar tocar la punta con su dedo. Enloqueció al chico. La miró y tomó su miembro, con su otra mano abrió con dos dedos la entrada de su chica. Acercó su miembro y…

-No puedo… - el corazón de Sakura estaba por quebrarse.

-¿No puedes¿es que acaso tu también vas a dejarme por la misma razón por la que otros me dejaron?- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¿Eh?...- Sasuke puso una cara de confusión extrema y vaciló un momento- oe¿tienes preservativos?... es que sinceramente no pensé que algo así pasara y por eso no traje…

-¿Eh?... están… están en el baño.- dijo sorprendida.

-Ya regreso…

Así lo hizo, fue al baño tomó el preservativo, regresó, se lo puso ante la mirada impaciente de la chica ante la expectativa de que podía arrepentirse en la entrada.

-Ahora sí, entraré…

Sakura asintió y abrió un poco sus piernas. Sasuke volvió a abrir la entrada de la chica y… comenzó a deslizar su pene lentamente en la vagina de la pelirrosa. Ella gimió.

-Tranquila…ah…respira… ya casi está dentro… respira lento… no detengas tu aliento… ni pujes… voy a meterlo más…

Así lo hizo, respiró de nuevo, y Sasuke logró meter su miembro por completo. Las lagrimas que retuvo unos minutos atrás, las soltó justo en ese momento.

-Sakura¿estás bien? Porque puedo detenerme.

"_aunque viendo ese rostro cubierto en lagrimas y respirando como lo está haciendo dudo mucho que pueda detenerme ahora"_

-Estoy bien…es solo que… dolió un poco, pero ya estoy bien- le sonrió.

-De acuerdo… voy a moverme… intentaré hacerlo despacio…

Sasuke comenzó moverse de atrás hacia delante y repetía el ejercicio. Sakura, mientras tanto, se acostumbraba a los movimientos de él y seguía su ritmo con la cadera. Una y otra vez entraba y salía de la chica. Sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas. Sasuke susurraba su nombre, Sakura se limitaba a gemir. Sus corazones latieron al ritmo de sus movimientos.

-Sasuke-kun… un poco más rápido… por favor…

Sin decir nada, él aumentó su velocidad hasta el punto de escuchar sus cuerpos cuando se encontraban. Sakura al sentir el aumento de velocidad abrazó a Sasuke y comenzó a aruñar su espalda, algo que al chico le hizo sentir placer en el momento. Hasta que los dos sintieron cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante el place total. La pelirrosa gritó mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de su primer amor. La acción provocó que el chico descargara su liquido dentro de su, ahora mujer, mientras gruñía.

Cansados, sudados y muy relajados, Sasuke salió de ella y se acostó boca arriba en la cama. Hizo desaparecer el sharingan, y esperó a que su aliento volviera a su estado normal. Tomó la mano de Sakura ella lo volteó a ver mientras también calmaba su respiración.

-Te… ¿Te dolió?- preguntó Sasuke ocultando un poco su preocupación.

-N... no… bueno al principio… pero después… se sintió bien… pero, se supone que debe doler¿no?

-Usé el sharingan para ver como podía producirte más… tu sabes.

-¿Placer?- preguntó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Aunque lo fuera.

-S...sí- respondió mientras se sonrojaba.

La chica ojos color esmeralda se acercó a Sasuke y se acomodó en su pecho. El amoldó su brazo debajo de la cabeza de la chica y acarició su cintura.

-Sasuke-kun, en la misión en donde Naruto perdió el control¿por qué nos dejaste en la misión solos?

-… es un poco estúpido, no quieres escucharlo…

-Sí quiero, dime…

-La verdad es que… el que enojó a Naruto tenía pensado lastimarte. Tú llegaste a rescatar al Usuratonkachi pero el sujeto escapó… temía que algo grave fuera a pasar. Pero malentendiste la situación y cuando regresamos comenzaste a gritarme en medio de la calle.

-La verdad es que no tienes porqué protegerme, no tengo 12 años.

-Pero aún sigo pensando que eres débil

-¿Sabes por qué soy débil?

-¿Por?...- preguntó interesado en la plática.

-Porque Naruto y tú siempre quieren protegerme como si fuera una niña pequeña… ya no lo soy, Sasuke-kun.

-¿Me pregunto si eso será cierto?

Sakura se sonrojó y guardó silencio un momento para pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- preguntó desconcertada- se supone que no debí hacer esto contigo.

-Hmp… ya te dije que no me hables de nadie más.

Fue lo ultimo que Sakura escuchó ya que, del cansancio, se durmió en su pecho. Antes de quedarse dormido, trató de quitarse el preservativo, sin embargo la pierna traviesa de su compañera lo rodeó justo a la altura de su miembro, para quitárselo tenía que remover la pierna pero la dejó así, de todos modos faltaban como tres horas para levantarse. Acarició su rostro.

" _Te amo Sakura…"_

El descendiente de los Uchiha durmió felíz.

"_- Sasuke-kun… un poco más rápido… por favor…_

_Sakura… eres mía… hmp… ya es mañana, pero no me quiero despertar, aunque no sería mala idea despertar del todo y hacerle, de nuevo, el amor a Sakura…"_

-Sakura…- dijo mientras estiraba su brazo al lado de su cama para encontrarse con…

"_¿Sakura?..."_

Sasuke se despertó y se sentó en la cama. La niña consentida no estaba en la cama.

-Sakura¿estás en el baño?

No consiguió respuesta. Pero al verse su preservativo la alegría y la angustia se presentó en su cabeza. Se lo quitó y se fue al baño a botarlo y a ducharse.

Después salió de la casa, luego de comprobar que Sakura no estaba ahí.

"_Tal vez esté en el hospital… ¡Claro!... tiene que haber ido al hospital… si es que no me está evitando… por favor… que esté en el hospital…"_

El chico del sharingan corrió al hospital.

-Disculpe, señorita ¿Haruno Sakura se encuentra trabajando aquí?

-Sakura no se presentó hoy. Ahora en la mañana llamó para decir que no iba a presentarse en el turno y que la cubrieramos.- la respuesta desconcertó a Sasuke.

-Mu…muchas gracias. ¿Le dijo el porqué no iba a presentarse?

-Simplemente llamó para decir que no iba a venir, pero no dijo nada acerca de eso. Además si hubiera dicho algo no me es permitido decirle eso a nadie. Es confidencial.

-Hmp…-

Sasuke se volteó y se dirigió a la casa de Naruto. Tocó varias veces pero nadie abría, sin embargo un "ya va" le dijo que su mejor amigo se encontraba en casa.

-Naruto¿tienes tiempo?, necesito hablar conti…

Su amigo no tenía camisa, estaba sudado y, al parecer tampoco tenía ropa interior: sostenía con una mano una sábana enrollada en su cintura.

-Eh… si de tiempo hablamos, no tengo mucho. Si no regreso pronto las cosas pueden enfriarse, no sé si me entiendes.- dijo nervioso.

-¿Con quien estás?- preguntó Sasuke con extrañeza.

-Eh…- no supo responder.

-¡Naruto-kun¡Me prometiste que ibas a utilizar el chakra del kyuubi para hacer la maratón!- dijo una voz delicada, femenina y aguda.

-Ah…-vaciló- lo que pasa Usagi-tan es que Sasuke quiere hablar conmigo…

-No- dijo de una sola vez- Si estás ocupado es mejor que sigas con lo que estabas haciendo. Veo que estás ocupado.

-Je, je si, es que le había prometido…

-De verdad no quiero escuchar nada de tu vida privada. No vemos después.

Sasuke se alejó de ahí temiendo escuchar gritos, gemidos y sonidos asquerosos que provinieran de su mejor amigo.

Después, se fue a la casa de Ino, quien le dijo que no sabía dónde se encontraba. Visitó la casa de Sai en donde descubrió que no le gustaban las mujeres…Prefirió haber visitado a alguien más. Pero fue donde Tsunade para ver si podía encontrarla ahí. Tampoco estaba. Buscó en otros lugares más, regresó a la casa de la chica y no la encontró. Derrotado, decidió volver a la casa de Kakashi: su casa.

"_Me está evitando, no sé porqué… será que se dio cuenta… o tal vez… no… no puede haberse dado cuenta, pero tengo que decirle lo que pasó… sino…no quiero pensar qué es lo que me puede pasar…o a ella… o el…si es que…por qué me causas tantas molestias…Sakura…"_

Durante un mes, Sakura, no apareció.

-Ya veo…

-No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, ella aparecerá. Desde que era pequeña se escapaba de la casa. Decía que era adoptada. Locuras de esa niña. Hasta que se salió de esta casa por completo.

-Espero que aparezca pronto, Haruno-san.

-Platicaban la madre de Sakura y Sasuke, como ya era costumbre.

-No te preocupes, ella es una buena ninja. Lo más seguro que aparecerá con esa gran frentota y con una sonrisa…- La madre prefirió callar por la mirada perdida del chico.- Debe ser cansado ser su novio¿no, Sasuke-kun?

-N…no yo…Haruno-san… no sé de qué está hablando…- su rostro estaba rojo.

-No tienes porqué esconderlo. Siempre la observaste de manera diferente. Y, ademas, has estado viniendo a mi casa todas las noches este último mes. No me puedes engañar. Pero no te preocupes, ella va a volver a ti… ya verás. Lo más seguro que esté pensando las cosas. Si es así, creo que se lo está tomando en serio y sería la primera vez.

-¿La primera vez?

-Sí, Sasuke-kun. Cuando se trata de su vida privada, ella no piensa demasiado. Se deja llevar por sus emociones. Y cada vez que dejaba a alguno de sus novios, conseguía otro. Nunca se detenía y a sus novios no les importaba. Pero no te preocupes yo sé que contigo será diferente.- sonrió.

Se escuchó un sollozo de parte del chico. Unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¿Sasuke-kun, estás bien?- Dijo la mujer asustada.- ¿Dije algo malo?

-N…no- expresó, entre lagrimas- es que… por…por alguna razón eso me pone muy… muy…muy alegre.- lloró con sollozos y todo.

-La mujer sonrió con compasión y le dio papel, de todas formas en las últimas dos semanas había tenido la costumbre de estar llorando la partida de su hija.

- La amas mucho¿verdad?

Sasuke no respondió. Después de todo, la respuesta era obvia. No tenía porqué ocultarlo más. Como rutina, luego de la visita a su segura suegra, regresaba a la casa formal de la chica, pero ella no estaba. Así se pasó su mes de vacación… Hasta que…

* * *

¿Qué está sucediendo?... ¿Sakura ha evitado a Sasuke por un mes?... ¿Este es el castigo de Sakura o el de Sasuke?...¿Qué es lo que lo tiene tan inquieto?... No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Bueno aquí se termina este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado el lemon y el capítulo en general… espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final que falta poco. Nos vemos y gracias por sus Reviews…xD


	12. Chapter XII: El final de la maldición

A los que siguieron este fic conmigo les agradezco muchísimo. Cuando comencé a publicarlo pensé que no iba a tener muchas personas que lo leyeran pero estoy contenta con saber que hubo gente que lo leyó. xD Así es… Este es el final de este largo fic. Gracias por acompañarme en cada capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado desde el comienzo hasta el final. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews son maravillosos. Gracias por leer dejarme reviews y demás. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Sin poder decir más: disfruten el final…

Ayer me prestaron una Shonen Jump otra vez. Mi nombre no apareció T-T así que le sigue perteneciendo a Masashi Kishimoto. Genio de la confusión.

F: Emily Rain.

* * *

_**Chapter XII: "El final de la maldición" **_

Se llegó el cumpleaños de Naruto, así que decidieron hacerle una fiesta en su honor y por su amistad incondicional. Sasuke no quería ir ya que se encontraba en mal estado pero, la esperanza de poder ver a su niña molesta, hizo que se decidiera aparecerse por la celebración. Nervioso por la llegada de su chica, comenzó a comer natto, frozen con frutas, helado con frutas y dulces.

-Bakasuke… pensé que no te gustaban las cosas dulces.- dijo viéndolo como bicho raro. Sasuke también se quedó extrañado porque estaba comiendo comida dulce o cosas que no le agradaban. 

-No lo sé pero quiero comer esto…- hizo una pausa muy larga viendo a su comida- ¿ya van a partir el pastel? Porque quiero…

-Oe… ¿te sientes bien, dattebayo?

Sasuke, con su mano, hizo una seña de que quería estar solo de todos modos ya había pasado eso cuando quiso comer ciruelas en vinagre, o cuando comía uvas con crema chantilli o las ganas de comer_ pies_ de queso. De pronto…

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó su amigo del alma ¡viniste!...

El chico que estaba comiendo dulces volteó a ver a su pelirrosa, y por una extraña razón, le parecía más reluciente, más hermosa, más feliz. 

-¿Pensaste que no iba a venir, Naruto?

-Me alegra que hayas acabado de venir de tus vacaciones ¿Cómo te fue?

-La verdad es que solo la pasé más relajada las últimas dos semanas. Estuve cuidando a mi abuela casi dos semanas.

-Si pero no creo que solo a eso hayas ido- se le acercó levantando y bajando sus cejas con lo que la chica respondió con un golpe en su cabeza.

-No digas tonterías.

Al decir eso, buscó a una cara muy conocida entre la gente. La encontró. le sonrió y los demás siguieron en la fiesta mientras ella se le acercaba. Se sentó en la mesa en donde él estaba. 

-Pudiste haber llamado o avisado- dijo fríamente.

Lo siento, es que la mañana en que pasó eso, una vecina de mi abuela me llamó y me dijo que quería que me fuera para su casa, ya que se sentía mal. Intenté despertarte pero te acostaste muy cansado y no pude avisarte que en la casa de mi abuela no hay teléfono. Ella se recuperó hace medio mes. Las ultimas dos semanas fui a visitar a Ryuuji-san- Sasuke la miró sorprendido- pero no te preocupes, solo le conté cómo había terminado todo. Me dio su bendición. Nada más pasó.

-Sasuke vio a los ojos verdes que lo volvían loco. Supo que era verdad. 

-Nadie sabía adonde andabas¿Por qué no les dijiste¿no estabas escapando de mi?

-Primero, no pensé que era necesario, eran mis vacaciones de todos modos, además te dejé una nota. – Sasuke levantó una ceja. La dejé en mi mesa de noche que está a la par de mi cama. Segundo…

La chica decidió callar un rato, ya que Sasuke se veía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"D_emonios… pero yo no vi ninguna nota… mmm… un momento… ¿Qué es ese olor?... ¿Ramen?... no estoy seguro si es por la cólera que me siento así… esperen…siento otra vez…como asco… quizás fueron los dulces, no soporto los dulces… no se que sea pero… creo que vomitaré…"_

-Sakura…. ¿Me disculpas?

-¿Estas bien¡Te ves pálido!… ¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke dio la vuelta buscando el baño, pero no alcanzó… devolvió todo lo que había comido ante todos los invitados, quienes se preocuparon.

-Lo llevaré a casa.

-Kakashi-sensei, porque no mejor se queda en la mía…- replicó Sakura mientras Kakashi y los demás la veían con desconcierto.- digo, porque soy médico y podría revisarlo…

-De acuerdo- dijo el sensei no muy convencido.

-Naruto, siento mucho que me tenga que ir pronto.

-No te preocupes, les guardaré pastel.- se despidió con una sonrisa.

Sakura echó el brazo de Sasuke al hombro y se lo llevó a su casa. Se acostó de un tirón en el sillón. 

-Ponte esta toalla húmeda en tu frente¿quieres agua?- el chico asintió, se fue a la cocina y regresó.- Vaya, a pesar de que eres un Uchiha vomitas por solo comer unos dulces.

- ¡Cállate, no soporto los dulces y desde hace unos días he estado así...- Sakura no dijo nada- oe… tengo algo que decirte…es que, cuando te fuiste no me diste tiempo para decírtelo. 

- ¿Es acerca de esa noche?- sasuke asintió- adelante…

- No se si fue antes o después, si fue un descuido u otra cosa, pero… el preservativo se rompió…- Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- lo siento, en serio pero no te lo pude explicar, lo siento…

- Sientes qué ¿el haberte acostado conmigo?- dijo con calma.

- No estoy diciendo eso…-replicó fastidiado.

Siempre el silencio se apoderó de la sala. 

-¿Por qué me hiciste el amor?- preguntó Sakura sin mirarlo- ¿no te parezco inocente?

-Eres de todo menos inocente. ¿Cómo podrías serlo si eres una gran pervertida?- dijo con seriedad.

La chica solo levantó una ceja, se paró. La confesión era un poco confusa para ella, ya que con Sasuke no sabía si lo estaba diciendo en forma de insulto o de halago. 

-Ibas a decir la segunda excusa cuando vomité.

-Necesitaba pensar.

-Al parecer tu eres la que se arrepintió.

-No digas estupideces- se levantó.

-¿Adonde vas?- dijo Sasuke mientras la veía salir de la sala.

-Estoy retrasada.- respondió secamente.

-¿Retrasada para qué¿para dormir, bebé? Si son las cuatro de la tard…

-¡Sasuke-kun!-interrumpió. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró con ojos de preocupación- Estoy retrasada. 

Al principio no entendió muy bien lo que su pelirrosa quiso decir, pero Sakura se llevó sus manos a su vientre y comprendió la belleza que esa chica irradiaba. 

-Yo pensé que era un simple retraso pero ya llevo tres semanas, y no es normal. Mi cuerpo ha tenido cambios, pero no he tenido ningún tipo de síntoma de embarazo así que pensé que era por el cambio de… niña a mujer…- se sonrojó.- me revisé pero no tomé en cuenta si estaba embarazada o no, talvez era la preocupación o algo. Pero por lo que puedo ver los síntomas son compartidos. 

-¿Síntomas compartidos?

-Quiere decir que eres muy apegado a mi, Sasuke-kun. 

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia, se levantó y la abrazó. Le susurró al oído algo que parecía una gran frase, Sakura le respondió al oído cuando se quisieron besar, Sasuke se separó de ella y le hizo una seña de que si le prestaba algún cepillo de dientes, después de lavárselos, pasaron una noche más arrullados en la cama. 

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke buscó la dichosa nota. No es que desconfiara de ella, simplemente quería comprobar. La encontró debajo de la cama.

"_Sasuke-kun, te parecerá repentino _

_pero no quiero que me malinterpretes._

_Anoche fue… mi sueño hecho realidad,_

_no de la manera en que pensaba pero _

_creo que fue suficiente. _

_Mi abuela está enferma y tengo que ir a curarla_

_Lo más seguro es que se alegrará de verme_

_Así que me quedaré dos semanas con ella. _

_Necesito mis vacaciones así que iré donde Ryuuji-san._

_Espero que eso no te moleste. Pero necesito pensar_

_en lo que pasó anoche._

_Nos vemos pronto, Sasuke-kun._

_Sakura."_

-Así que era verdad.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba tapando su cuerpo desnudo. 

-Tengo que ir a mi casa, bueno, a la casa de Kakashi. 

-Quédate un rato más es muy temprano.

-Sasuke vio a Sakura acabada de levantar: desaliñada, con su cabello hecho trizas y con su maquillaje arruinado. Ella, al darse cuenta de que estaba viendo su cabello quiso pasarse la mano por su cabeza pero el la detuvo. Tomó su mano y se acercó para besarla al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su vientre. Sakura se tiró en la cama y Sasuke se posicionó encima de ella. Tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla. 

-Quizás sea una buena idea quedarme unos minutos más.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun.

-Lo sé. Pienso compensarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Me pregunto si eso será verdad.- sonrió.

Se volvieron a besar como lo habían hecho la noche anterior. Las caricias volvieron a profundizarse. El chico estaba encantado con el cuerpo que su hijo le había formado a Sakura. Se veía más formada, más suave delicada como una flor de cerezo. Parecería como si todos los problemas que habían tenido en el pasado hubieran desaparecido desde el momento en que Sasuke tocó a su hijo en el vientre de su amada. 

Después de su linda mañana, fue a casa a tomar sus cosas de la casa de Kakashi y las trasladó hacia la casa de la chica. Ante toda konoha era un acto indescriptible que solo merecía el fracaso. Era algo malo. Pero no les importó. El chico Uchiha se movió con su chica sin darle ni pedir explicaciones a nadie, ni a la familia de su novia, ni a su ex sensei, ni a sus amigos. Dos meses después y poco a poco sus amigos, familia y senseis se fueron dando cuenta de los actos de los dos chicos, por lo que Tsunade convocó al ex equipo 7 a una reunión informal cerca del río. Ella los estaba esperando para mini picnic en otoño. Naruto llegó con su novia, como siempre. Luego de unos minutos y ante la mirada no convencida de los presentes vieron a Sakura y a Sasuke aparecer tomados de la mano. Saludaron y se sentaron sin responder preguntas como¿Por qué vinieron juntos, luego de media hora de estar hablando de las misiones, de presenciar una que otra pelea de Naruto vs. Sasuke y de estar platicando Hinata, Sakura y Tsunade, apareció Kakashi. Así se dispusieron a comer. Después de la comida…

-¿Y bien? He escuchado rumores en la villa acerca de ustedes dos. – Apuntó hacia el chico de cabello negro y la del cabello rosa.

-¿Rumores?-preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Ustedes están viviendo juntos?

-¿EH!- gritó el ojos azules viendo a los dos chicos- ¡Porqué no me habían dicho, y porqué soy el último en enterarme!.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que todos estaban un poco al tanto de la situación.

-¿Acaso tenemos que explicarle al mundo lo que pasa en nuestra vida?- dijo la niña consentida.

-Es verdad, tienes toda razón Sakura, pero tienes que comprender que eso está visto como malo para dos jóvenes como ustedes que no han unido sus vidas a través del matrimon…

-Los dos chicos alzaron su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo y mostraron unos anillos idénticos parecían como si estaban…

-¡ están casados!- gritaron en coro.

-¡Y no nos invitaron, dattebayo!

-No es que no los hayamos invitado, es solo que para no tener ese tipo de problemas que usted plantea, shishou, la ceremonia fue sencilla, privada y al modo de los Uchiha. Pero nos casaremos el mes entrante como debe ser, justo en la semana que viene íbamos a decirles la noticia, pero creo que nos hicieron adelantarnos.

-Pero, Sakura,-interrumpió Kakashi- ¿no deberían pensarlo mejor? Aun están a tiempo, es decir… son jóvenes y tienen una vida por delante, una vez se consuma la otra boda su unión será completa.

-Oe, Kakashi, sinceramente no tenemos tiempo.- dijo Sasuke- tenemos que evitar otros problemas con la villa, si no nos casamos antes del otro mes, sería un problema para nosotros. 

-¿A que se refieren?- preguntó Tsunade.

La chica pelirrosa miró hacia su vientre y sin levantar su rostro miró a tsunade con una sonrisa. Tres de los presentes entendieron el mensaje: Sakura estaba esperando un bebé. 

-Comprendo…- agregó señora.

-¿Qué entendiste?... yo no entendí nada, dattebayo ¿Qué les pasa, acaso el mundo está loco?

-Sakura…-volvió a hablar la rubia.- ¿Por qué entonces andaban enojados hace unas semanas?

-Era porque, mi sempai había regresado y quería volver conmigo. Sasuke-kun se puso celoso y peleamos, pero no pasó a nada más. Estoy feliz con él- sonrió.

-Hmp- Sasuke se limitó

-¿Hace cuanto se casaron¿Cuándo te mudaste?- volvió a interrumpir Kakashi.

-De hecho nos casamos tres días después de que me salí de tu casa, Kakashi.

Tsunade se quedó pensando un momento.

-Uchiha Sasuke, debido a que ahora tienes más responsabilidad y tu credibilidad hacia la aldea ya no tiene precedentes, tus misiones serán remuneradas de nuevo y los ANBU ya no te seguirán más.

-Arigatou Hokage-sama- dijo con honor que se denotaba en su rostro ante las sonrisas de aprobación de los demás.

Después de semejante confesión, y de contar todo lo que pasó para que llegaran a ese punto, se fueron a sus casas respectivas. 

-Sasuke-kun- le llamó mientras revisaban revistas de bodas

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió fríamente

-Es que… ¿ya hiciste tus votos?

-Si… que… ¿tu no los has hecho?

-Si los hice pero, me gustaría mencionar al bebé…¿puedo?

-Haz lo que quieras. De todos modos se van a enterar. 

-Eres frío. Definitivamente no me gustaría que mi bebé saliera como tú. Tan egoísta, arrogante, ególatra, infantil que solo le importa tener poder y un maniático para la venganza.

-Y a mi no me gustaría que saliera tan molesta, gritona, superficial e inocente como tu.

-No me llames inocente, ya hablamos de eso.- Sasuke sonrió

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo te verás con tu barriguita?... pero se me vienen a la mente otras cosas…- el chico activó su Sharingan.

-Debemos escoger la vajilla y la… Sasuke-kun… no… tenemos que escoger otras… cosas…

Sasuke no esperó más y la acostó en la cama para poder disfrutar mejor de su esposa, los dos tuvieron otra noche de pasión, jadeos, gemidos, gritos y sensaciones paradisíacas. Sakura recordó la noche de su proposición:

" _El chico se le acercó, la abrazó y le susurró al oído:_

_-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?... No… ¿puedo quedarme a tu lado toda mi vida?…quiero ver tu rostro inocente al despertarme y al dormirme… deseo que seas mi voz de la conciencia…quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos…pero, sobre todo quiero que seas mía…solo mía…quiero que seas mi esposa…"_

_Sakura lo vio y le contestó de la misma forma al oído:_

_-Si me haces sentir como me hiciste sentir la primera noche me casaré contigo… con dos condiciones…la primera… que te mudes aquí mañana mismo… y la segunda… Nunca digas que soy inocente mientras hacemos el amor…_

_-Sasuke sonrió y esa noche la tuvo entre sus brazos, de nuevo."_

Sus noches de pasión se incrementaron con la llegada de su bebé. Y cada día Sasuke degustaba la compañía del pequeño Uchiha y de su hermosa esposa que cada día se ponía más bella. 

Su gracia…su atractivo… cada noche la hacía sentir tremendo placer admirando su rostro sudado…gimiendo y jadeando debajo, arriba o en la posición que ellos deseaban. Aquella niña que siempre obtenía lo que quería con sus caprichos nunca había tenido efecto en Sasuke, ya que todo lo que él deseaba ver y poseer para siempre era lo que ella poseía en sus ojos: Su inocencia…

The End. 

* * *

Aqui termina la historia "La Maldición de la Inocencia".Otra vez gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo. Para los que disfrutan de la parejita Naruhina les invito a que lean mi otro fic que fue mi primer fic: "Recuerdos de una Vida".

Si les gustó mi "trabajo"... Proximamente en Fanfiction: "Él" es una de las personas más famosas de Japón. Su amigo mantiene su vida privada en cautiverio procurando que los padres de "él" no sepan que es una super estrella. Sus vidas se habían mantenido en total control por muchos años... Sin embargo, con la llegada del pasado, nuevas experiencias y el asfixio de sus vidas totalmente controlada por los medios, sus padres y sus respectivas carreras, deciden escapes diferentes... ¿Qué costos deberán pagar por sus acciones? ... Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata y Haruno Sakura en una comedia romántica en donde no puede faltar el drama ni los sentimientos encontrados. Una melódica aparición... de la creadora de "Recuerdos de una Vida" y "La Maldición de la Inocencia" en una búsqueda de lo novedoso y lo alternativo: _"Por Pasión a Nuestros Sueños"._.. Sólo en Fanfiction...Sólo por Emily Rain.xD

Próximamente...


End file.
